


Provenance [translation]

by Navi (telcontaro)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Multi, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telcontaro/pseuds/Navi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>十一年前，Dom剛加入國際刑警、滿是熱忱，被自己的小聰明矇蔽雙眼，然後在Arthur徹底到殘忍的週末惡補課程裡，他遇到了Mal。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provenance [translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Provenance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259256) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



> Lots of thanks for the amazing [rageprufrock](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock).  
> Originally posted on 14 Jan, 2014.
> 
> 其實這篇CP成分不高（應該說有很多但提到的不多），但art theft AU實在太帶感了我忍不住＞/////////＜ 剛好現在又是我AIUK的休息期，找了一下沒看到有人翻過這篇，就當作睡前休息了，歡迎抓蟲！
> 
> ※Provenance: 一作收藏譜系或所有權來源，指具歷史價值事物所有權、所在地的移轉年表，多用於藝術品。

Dom生平第一次看到《粉紅色的聖母》（Madonna of the Pinks），是在大學時期一堂藝術史概論的課本裡。他當時覺得無聊透頂，整個學期都坐在教室後面的角落，試圖保持清醒，聽著教授——他一定是， _絕對是嗨了_ ——語氣單調地低聲說著在古典時期藝術裡、在雅典時期藝術裡、在希臘時期藝術裡、在羅馬時期藝術裡、在中世紀藝術裡、在文藝復興早期裡、文藝復興中期裡、上帝啊閉嘴別再說文藝復興好嗎的文藝復興中後期藝術等各時期裡的媒材和符號。他記得是在課本裡關於拉斐爾的段落看到她，想著她實在比不上照片的寫實，甚至不像立體派那樣扭曲地有趣、也比不上雷諾瓦那樣夢幻，決定她不夠看，然後就把她拋在了腦後。

第二次，則是在新聞裡，畫作才剛被鑑定出是拉斐爾真跡，而不只是其他什麼人在拉斐爾畫室畫的作品。Dom仍然認為她算不上什麼，對著報紙上的彩色照片皺起眉頭。事實上，仔細再看一下，這幅畫還有點讓人反胃。

第三次他看到《粉紅色的聖母》，則是長大了不少之後，親眼所見：

不久前才從一個私人收藏家手中出借給倫敦的國家美術館，她高高掛在牆上，柔和的燈光斜斜照在畫的表面，筆刷的紋路清晰可見，即使她的粉紅色澤確實被這麼多年的時間削去了一些，畫作仍和1506年同樣光彩照人。知道這幅畫價值貴重勝過紅寶石是一回事，可親眼見到一幅拉斐爾真跡，知道起初她在1500年代受到尊崇和喜愛、在1990年代前被毀謗程是贗品，則完全是另一回事。瑪莉帶著賜予祝福的微笑，面對枕在她腿上靠墊的耶穌，所有布料的線條、她肩膀的斜度都柔軟精緻，面紗上的花紋裝飾細細拂過她的頸背，而Dom想像著拉斐爾，挑選出完美的紫杉板，小心翼翼用石膏刮磨木料表面，一而再、再而三地將所有的不完美都撫得光滑，而後初次用他的筆刷撫過它——而後，五百年以後，她仍會和他當時認為的一樣，美麗地令人癡迷。

***

再下一次Dom看見《粉紅色的聖母》，它又上了他媽的新聞，但這一次，是某台二十四小時電視頻道上、主播身後的醜陋示意圖，談論著薩里伯爵Thomas FitzAlen Eames三世是如何慷慨大方地將畫作出借給國家美術館永久展示，而眼下畫作又是如何被忝不知恥地偷走了。

基於Dom對Eames下糟糕決定、無力控制衝動的理解，他才剛飛到空中，就已經刷了自己國際刑警組織配發的信用卡，在難用的機上電話按下號碼，努力無視Ariadne惱人的好奇神情，她甚至都沒試著掩飾。

「怎樣？」是Arthur慣用的招呼語。

在所有人都有手機和來電顯示後，這行為稍微比較不冒犯了一些，但這實在算不上Arthur行為的藉口，因為他從1982年開始就這麼做了，那時Dom在他們紐約上城的老家被認為「太嬌貴」、不能做勞力活，只能藉由照顧鄰居小孩來賺錢。付錢讓人照顧Arthur是全世界最無意義的花費，因為即使才六歲，他就已經比大多三倍歲數的人更獨立自主，而他對待Dom的態度一開始是無害的不信任，而後——在幾個月的時間過後——軟化成無害的漠不關心。大部分的時間，他們會坐在一起打電動，也就是Arthur坐在Dom旁邊，一次又一次在超級瑪莉歐兄弟裡痛扁他，對一個大他十歲的人而言，這是一件極其能使人學會謙虛的事。

「你看到新聞了嗎？」Dom問，努力蜷起身體，想躲開Ariadne閃著微光、侵略性十足的眼神。空服員比了比飲料推車，他試圖向對方示意自己想要一罐健怡可樂和氰化物。她後來只給了他健怡可樂，而他只喝了兩口，Ariadne就大口灌完自己的飲料，把他剩下的可樂搶走了。整段過程只花了十四秒。如果不是怕得要死的話，他會很佩服她的。電話那一頭，Arthur正在說：

「什麼，你是說國家美術館前面那齣爛戲碼嗎，蘇格蘭場老大一直發誓國際刑警立刻就會抵達那個新聞嗎？」

在Arthur那一邊的背景音裡，Dom聽見了明顯是白噪音的安靜干擾聲。Arthur，因為他可怕得要命，通常辦公室裡會有四支電話在響，或者如果他在家，會是有線電視跟音樂互相重疊的背景音樂，因此這表示他正在前往某個地方的路上。某個地方，比如說倫敦。 _狗屎_ ，Dom想道。

「那麼我想，你猜得到我現在必須問你什麼了，」Dom說，希望能讓對方溫和一點。

Ariadne改訴諸紙筆，在她達美航空的餐巾紙上寫下 **說真的到底是誰？你這樣可不像個搭檔。**

「尖叫著去死吧，」Arthur反擊，掛上電話。

「好的，」Dom對著此刻線路一片模糊的聲響說道。「基本上，這進行得跟我意料中的一樣好。」

「好？」Ariadne質問。

Dom掩住自己的臉。「那是保險公司的傢伙，」他對著自己的掌心說，聲音糊成一片。

他聽見Ariadne發出同情的聲響。「噢——他是——？」

「他是我遇過最暴躁的人，」Dom告訴她，先發制人。

他們在倫敦降落，眼前所見的每一個地方，都是那幅他媽的畫。

機場裡每一個LCD螢幕，顯示著SKY跟BBC跟ITV新聞上都是那幅畫。在倫敦警察廳（Metropolitan Police）派來接他們的車上，音量轉得很低的廣播裡也是那幅畫。然後來接他們的那傢伙說，「所以，成功率是多少？這類案子？」而Dom不得不承認，「爛透了，」這表示餘下的車程討人厭地充滿了一堆他一點也不想回答的問題。前往特拉法加廣場的路上，他們駛過巨大的LCD螢幕，頂上預示惡兆一般的天空失去了耐心，在他們經過河岸街（*）時異常兇猛的夏日暴雨傾盆而下，毫不留情打在車窗和擋風玻璃上。Sky新聞台報導， **無價的拉斐爾畫作失竊：粉紅色的聖母自國家美術館被盜走** ，字母在水跡之下怪異地微微扭曲。等他們成功穿過無數路障和小巷，Dom掏出國際刑警證件的次數超過了十五次。  
（*河岸街：位於倫敦西敏市，西起特拉法加廣場。）

「你看起來要吐了，」Ariadne說，遞給他一片薄荷糖。

Dom斜眼瞥了一下。「妳從哪拿來這種東西的？」

Ariadne挑起眉毛，把糖收回去。在和她共事的這幾個月裡，Dom學到了幾件事：一，不要問自家新人她是不是化妝了；二，Ariadne有像大學新生一樣的習慣。他有一次看見她直接吃從冰箱裡拿出來的，還沒微波的起司捲餅。

「餐廳裡有一盤這個，」她說。「為什麼問？」

Dom掙扎了一下要不要告訴她，有廣大研究數據顯示，科學家們發現餐廳的薄荷糖盤裡有多少排泄物細菌和尿液痕跡，但接著一輛車在旁邊停了下來，分散了他的注意力，警官轉身說：

「我們到了——祝好運。Marten探長在Getty入口等你們。」

藝術品盜竊，特別是如此大規模的藝術品盜竊，發生的機率相當低。每個人都知道那些故事，有人把國寶帶出了羅浮宮（*）、或者嘉納竊案（*），但有成千數百的畫作平安無事地存放在全球的博物館和私人收藏廳裡，被名聲、穩定不斷的觀光人潮及電擊槍保護得好好的。要從國家美術館這樣的機構偷竊，需要令人氣餒的數月、有時數年的準備時間，已知有技術、能力、動力完成的人大約一隻手就數得完——因此這類的案子裡，動機代表了一切。  
（*把國寶帶出羅浮宮：指1911年《蒙娜麗莎的微笑》竊案。）  
（*美國波士頓的伊莎貝拉史都華嘉納博物館（Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum）竊案：1990年有13幅名畫失竊，包括林布蘭等畫家的作品，至今仍未尋獲。）

Dom瞥了眼那個警察：發紅的臉、膚況很差、討喜的鼻子、面帶假笑。他把Davidson警員加到自己心裡的通訊錄上，標注 _可靠、好相處、認真工作、平庸_ ，而後推開門，一邊下車、一邊越過肩膀朝Ariadne喊道，「這是妳第一個案子？」

「第一個現場的案子，」她在警用無線電和媒體器材的喧囂聲響中喊回來，那些記者有優於狙擊手的訓練，眼角看到了任何動靜就快速衝向Dom和Ariadne。他們在有人把他媽的CNN麥克風戳到他下巴上之前走進封鎖線範圍裡，Dom在雨中站了一會，注視著微光閃爍的地面、Getty門邊群聚的警探，感覺恐懼如彈珠般一路滑向脊椎尾部。

「你怎麼了？」Ariadne問，毫無美感地把濕透的頭髮從臉上撥開，和Dom一起滴著水，站在美術館的燈光之下。「你比平常還要更瘋一點。」

這是很不幸的，因為即使在這件事之前，Ariadne就問過Dom他是不是某種國際刑警組織要讓菜鳥探員經歷的霸凌儀式，而Dom甚至無法反駁她什麼。從他們接到那通電話開始，他就覺得比平常更瘋了一點。

街道潮濕滑溜，每道霓虹燈和足以引發癲癇的光亮都被放大、反射了超過十二次，除了一窩蜂迅速聚集、在禁止停車區域紮營的的媒體以外，倫敦的心臟之處竟幾乎淨空了。

即使先不談這幅畫是屬於Eames的，這一類的犯罪——這麼愛現又荒謬地冒險——動機是一切的主宰。如果是個貪婪的私人收藏家，那麼他會僱用專業人士，沒血沒淚的金錢交易，然後它就會消失，就這樣，徒留煙霧，因為一個用天文數字買下它的人，是不會銷贓的。畫會消失在不知何處的私人收藏家手中，放在起居間裡，她會受到喜愛，但Dom和其它所有人將永遠不會得見。如果是個野心十足的小偷，還要是個真的技術高超到成功偷得的小偷，他們會知道這幅畫很多年都會引人注意到無法脫手，而到時Dom已經死於潰瘍、Ariadne會掌管國際刑警，忙著應用她煩人的社交技巧，而不是她認為不含藝術竊盜的「真正的犯罪」。或者管他的，說不定犯人是為了自己而偷的。還有，Dom可憎地想道，最糟的選項，就是畫根本沒丟。

「只是，」Dom開口，然後想， _噢，該死，她遲早會發現的_ ，然後說，「只是，我認識一些相關人士。」

她瞪著他看，睫毛滴著水。「你 _認識相關人士_ ？」

「這個嘛，知道他們，」Dom解釋。「現在他們沒有人會再跟我說話了。」

Ariadne抓住他的手肘。「如果我一直想著雨水會滴到我內褲裡的話，我沒辦法專心，」她在暴雨中大叫，把他扯到室內，走過第二排警察時對他們揮舞著自己的證件，滿懷熱忱地把閃閃發光的地板濺得滿是水跡，然後經過捐獻箱——半空著——在往Sainsbury側樓梯附近的詢問台前停下腳步。

「你說他們沒人會跟你說話了，這個意思是，」Ariadne問，大概是想假裝無辜，但遠遠地失敗了。Dom苦澀地想，顯然國際刑警組織招收滿懷好奇心的人，但這系統有個大紕漏，就是新探員們能在年長的、比較無力的探員身上磨利自己的牙齒。

「我的意思就是他們沒有人會再跟我說話了，」Dom澄清，而後在Ariadne能重振旗鼓、發動第二波攻擊之前，直直走向了美術館經理。

***

美術館經理快要完全崩潰了，在Dom試著跟他交談的五分鐘之內，Bosch博士已經把眼鏡戴上又拿下來擦了超過六次。如果這傢伙不是明顯就是一個推諉小人的話，Dom說不定真的會以為他跟這起竊案其實有所關聯。

「保全系統本身就是藝術品等級的，毫無疑問，」Bosch說，煩惱得口齒不清、結結巴巴。「但在此之外，我們每天有上千個，Cobb探員， _上千個_ 客人，每個廳門口還有解說員——這怎麼可能發生？」

那天下午的監視畫面相當精彩。將近關門時間，加上在暴雨中蜂擁進來的旅客，每一個廳都擠滿了人，人們含糊讚賞著匆匆經過《岩石上的聖母》（*）、《亞西西的聖方濟和天使》（*）、《冬景》（*）。這整段時間，《粉紅色的聖母》都安全無虞地掛在牆上，被穿紫紅外套的女學生跟穿灰毛衣的男學生團團包圍，學生們的領帶因為夏日高溫和故障冷氣而鬆垮地散著。  
（*Madonna of the Rocks，《岩石上的聖母》，達文西作品。）  
（*Saint Francis of Assisi with Angels，波提且利作品。）  
（*Winter Landscape，Caspar David Friedrich作品。）

接著在16:53，畫面一閃，帶子上有兩秒的雪花，等影像重新出現，一樣的女學生、一樣的紫紅外套，同樣穿著灰毛衣的一些男學生，牆上已經看不到畫了。

立刻有人開始大吼大叫。

在16:53:45，一個女學生指著牆壁，大聲說著什麼，在監視器畫面中無聲地動著嘴唇。

在16:55:45，警報響徹美術館內外，封鎖機制啟動，保全從中心散到所有角落，每一個出口都被封閉，試圖逃出去的人也全數被扣留。他們用網子攔住了三個逃學的小孩、幾個在做一樣事情的第二年金融分析師，還有個會議遲到了又自以為規則不能限制他的傢伙。

等到了17:10:15，整座美術館經過全面勘查，遊客經過美術館保全、以及倫敦警察徹底的搜身，被准許緩慢但速度穩定地離開，後者帶著SWAT跟專家呼嘯而來，還有人已經跟國際刑警在電話上——他媽的 _很想_ 趕快把這一團糟丟到別人家裡去。

這件案子基本上就不可能成功，這點令人敬佩，Dom必須承認。他們把畫偷渡出擁擠美術館的速度甚至更是驚人，而在他有機會開口之前，Ariadne就幫他問出口了：

「我們甚至確定畫已經不在這裡了嗎？」她對Bosch說。「他們只有不到兩分鐘的時間，要把畫從牆上拿下來、移出美術館。這算是很快了，更不用說還有人群要對付。」

抓著自己日漸稀薄的頭髮，Bosch說著，「我們正在地毯式搜查這棟建築，目前為止什麼都沒有——還剩幾間側廳、跟一些僅限員工出入的區域沒搜索到，但沒有人抱持太樂觀的態度。」

「樂觀與否通常跟有沒有真的找到關係不大，」Ariadne以一種她大概覺得是安撫的口氣告訴Bosch。幸好她進了執法部門工作，而不是一些她使人氣餒的本領會真的有副作用的地方——像是護士，或醫院看護。「有人能跟我解說一下保全系統嗎？」

Dom只有兩秒鐘欣賞她如何掌控了情況、她審慎的自信，並允許自己稍微感到驕傲，然後一切就瞬間轉變成悲慘的苦難。

「不好意思，」他肩膀後方，有道聲音說，「有人能跟我解釋一下到底該死的發生了什麼事嗎？」

***

Eames全身濕透，顯然才剛下飛機，正不間斷地滴水到美術館地板上，時不時轉身張望著——在Bosch乞求的聲音和空虛的保證，說畫 _當然_ 會找回來，甚至不會有一點損害！一定會即時趕上下週的保險檢查！兩者之間——牆面上空白的地方，今天下午前她還掛在那裡。

「發生了什麼事？」他說，看上去有些震驚。

Dom無法辨認Eames究竟是真的驚訝還是在假裝，不知道他是不是在懷疑什麼，又是不是要崩潰了，或者他是不是後悔了自己當時接手家族房地產事業的決定，改為假裝自己沒有安排偷竊自己所擁有的畫作。

「畫不見了，」Dom小心地說，接著中間是太長的沉默，他等到Eames對沉默不爽起來，問說：

「什麼？就這樣？」

然後Dom說，直接了當，「你有拿走畫嗎？」

Eames似乎盯著他永遠那麼久的時間。「我有沒有——我為什麼要偷我自己該死的畫？」

「你告訴我啊，」Dom試探，想找到一些忽隱忽現的反應，任何可以讓他分析的細節。

但Eames面上仍然是完美無缺的震驚神情，還加上一點點正巧妙地逐漸明顯起來的，被侮辱的憤怒，他咆哮著，「你該死的神志不清了嗎（Have you lost your fucking mind）？」

「離婚的時候被Mal拿走了，」Dom回答，反射性地令自己也感到意外。

在他和Ariadne共事的八個月至今，她一直都完全無法從他身上擠出任何私人生活的細節——Dom會承認，他沒有私人生活對這個事實有所幫助——但這句話就這樣滑出他口中，彷彿他已經等著說這句話很久了、想把這件事丟到別人臉上很久了。他想要說， _我得到孩子們的完全監護權；Mal住在法國。我們的孩子想她想瘋了_ 。他想要說， _我恨這一切，我也想她想得要瘋了，但我不想讓孩子們靠近她；那太危險了。_

Eames的怒火緩和了一些。「那——那該死的糟透了。我還是很憤怒你他媽的會問這種問題，但不管怎樣，那真的他媽的糟透了。」

「完全沒有說服力，不過是個不錯的嘗試，」Dom說，因為他現在不想去談離婚的細節，所有讓他不自在的愧疚感，想著Arthur和Eames和Mal，還有他們之間平行發生的漸行漸遠。Dom有自己的秘密，而那毀了他們的生活，但如果需要，他絕對願意為了這些犧牲其餘無關緊要的人。

Dom希望著，愚蠢地希望著，Arthur能在這裡幫自己翻譯。Eames是難懂的代名詞，每一個反應、笑容、矯揉做作，都重重被公立學校、哈羅公學和劍橋的經驗包裝起來——那是在Eames不痛不癢地將錢揮霍在藝術之上，去了巴塞爾（Basel），然後迷上了陰沉著臉的Arthur之前的生活。Dom知道陰沉那部分，是因為Arthur在巴塞爾時從來沒有笑過，他認為那裡是勝過任何時空的混蛋地方，那裡舉行的年度自慰性嘉年華正好為了消滅人類提供了一個極度令人信服的理由。Arthur一直都能讀懂Eames，能瞥向身後似乎正在愉快笑著的Eames然後說，「他快無聊死了。」

上一次Dom看到Eames的時候，他正陶醉在快樂之中，坐在他大得無止盡的庭園裡一張藤椅上，望著Mal教Arthur該怎麼抱嬰兒，然後在每一次看見Arthur的表情時都會笑起來：Arthur臉上是齜牙咧嘴的害怕。以一個每時每刻都無聊地拿著無價又無可取代的藝術品的男人而言，Arthur對於自己抱小孩能力的信心是零。Dom認為Mal不斷提醒Arthur說如果他把Philippa掉到地上、她會自己彈起來，對安撫他來說大概有相反的效果。

「你那樣看起來不錯，」晚一點，Dom這樣告訴了Arthur。。

而Arthur真的稍微臉紅了一點點，而Dom好心地假裝那只是因為陽光。

在一旁，Eames正處於一個激烈的爭論之中，爭辯Eliot究竟該歸類成美國還是英國文學（*），證明了他是個無可救藥的混球。但Arthur看上去很快樂，而對Dom來說，這就足以是他的石蕊測試了，所以他和Mal回到他們在紐約的「雙臥房公寓」，Eames繼續住在倫敦，而Arthur繼續住在隨便哪個他想要的地方。  
（*Eliot：T. S. Eliot生於美國，但大學後便留在英國，其作品與文學理論對當時的英語寫作圈產生了極大的影響。後來歸化英國國籍。） 

但那已經是一輩子以前的事了，Dom悔恨地想，然後說，「是啊，好吧。」他清了清喉嚨。「重來？」

挑起一側眉毛，Eames點了點頭，算是不情願的同意，然後Dom說，「Eames——好久不見。」

「Cobb，」Eames回答，又挑起了眉。「所以。對於你在場，我應該感到充滿信心，還是應該更擔心？」

「都是，」Cobb承認。

「太好了，」Eames低聲說，惱怒地把頭髮從臉上撥開。「該死的太完美了。」

「我們會解決這件事的，Eames，」Dom說。

「不是有攝影機監視這地方該死的每一寸嗎？」Eames回擊，一瞬間又尖銳了起來，他的冷靜之下看得到一絲其他的情緒。「你們不是該關閉所有的機場跟該死的車站嗎？」

「倫敦警察已經在主要道路上設了路障，增加了國際車站的巡邏，海關知道了案子，還發佈了全國警戒，」Dom盡責地告訴他，但一定有什麼透露出了跡象，因為Eames只是瞪著他，語氣平板地問：

「那不會有用的，是不是？」

Dom想到這些案子的標準程序，然後停頓了一下，他說，「對——也許不會。」

如果有一個人計劃出了這樣完美無瑕的高水準案子，自然也不會忘記安排如何把它運到國外、或者運到任何他想要的地方、又或者到買家的手中。有一些世界最傑出的藝術品在被偷了之後，就再也沒有找回來過。Dom希望這幅畫不會是其中之一，但這也只是希望而已。

Eames突然頹喪下去，像個齒輪疲乏、準備被淘汰的玩具，Dom覺得Eames看起來蒼老疲倦又亂七八糟——這可能只是因為搭了紅眼航班，或者是失去的那幅聖母，但Dom想，這很可能跟自己望向鏡子時，會看到某個蒼老疲倦又亂七八糟的人的理由是一樣的。

「很好，他媽的——他媽的好極了，」Eames說。「真是完美。」

Dom一隻手拍了拍他的肩膀。他一直都不太擅長安慰人，但如果他就這樣走開，那麼Ariadne大可能晃過來、接著他就會發現Eames醉醺醺地在禮品店裡啜泣個不停，試著用中世紀長劍形狀的拆信刀結束這一切。

「聽著，我們會盡我們所能。這是最糟的狀況，但我們受過相應的訓練，」Dom告訴他，努力平衡聲音裡的肯定和同情，但此時Ariadne出現了，從一個角落冒出頭來，看上去樂壞了，說：

「嘿，Dom？保險公司的那傢伙來了——他 _氣炸了_ 。」

***

對於Arthur從一個極為惱怒的小孩長成一個極為惱怒的青少年、一個極為惱怒的大學生，然後再然後進入了保險業，沒有任何一個人感到驚訝。大宇宙意識以奇怪的方式構成道理，Arthur，這樣一個能勝任所有領域，且都效率十足的人，成功結合了自己對細節的熱愛、對誤差的無可容忍、偏執狂、極度樂於嚇壞別人，以上一切的綜合，從事了一個極度看重數學，還每年出差二十三週的職業。Dom為國際刑警工作，而Arthur仍然比他早就得到了一支國際衛星電話，那該死的傢伙。

在某個時間，Arthur做了一個不明顯——但很重要——的改變，從精算師搖身一變，成了另一種模糊不清的職業，標籤在「取回失物、鑑定」的類別下，這也就是為什麼此刻他正站在Getty入口，即使外面仍傾盆大雨卻仍一身乾爽，並且兇猛地被惹怒了。

「Dom，」Ariadne入迷地說，帶著某種讓他不太舒服的渴望神情，「這是 _Arthur_ 。他是Beauchamp-Hollister保險的內陸運輸部門派來的。」

「我們見過，」Dom說，同時Arthur說，「這裡他媽的發生了什麼事？」

「國家美術館似乎把《粉紅色的聖母》放錯地方了，」Dom說，因為如果Arthur決定要當個混球，那麼Dom就能做得到超脫，然後成為他們之中最高尚的人。

Ariadne繼續說下去，忽視Arthur臉上頑固的惱怒，和Dom大概越發難看的臉色。她說，「很顯然，他會親自監督收復畫作的過程。」

她的笑容燦爛到幾乎要讓臉裂成兩半，這澄清了Dom一直以來的懷疑，她具有可憎的、愛伸長脖子四處張望的特性。隨著每一天過去，他越來越確信Ariadne是他在和Mal分開之後那不能言說六個月的懲罰，因為在那之間他至少弄哭了四個行政人員、把一株植物丟到窗外去、還在下班時間留在辦公室裡喝得爛醉。

「親自，」Dom說，希望自己是個死人。「好極了。」

Arthur只是給了他一個別開玩笑了的神情，超越了憤怒、失望，直接進入了籌劃事情的階段。曾經，Dom欣賞過Arthur這一點，欣賞他不將時間浪費在反過來責備別人、後悔、悲傷之上，而是讓自己（和他總是儲量充足的怒氣一起）跳過這些，直達下一個目標、下一件必須完成的事。離婚之後，Dom在這件事上的家長心態已經不見了，現在這只是讓他想痛揍Arthur的高效率，把他的成熟撕成五彩碎紙。

「Beauchamp-Hollister沒有預期到要這麼早就派出代表，但奇怪的是，我的上司不太願意在做過努力之前，就開出一張五千萬的支票，」Arthur說，語氣輕盈得刻意，越過Dom肩膀望向美術館的中心，鑑識員們拖來檢查現場的多餘照明讓那裡顯得黯淡無光，還因為美術館職員蓋在鄰近藝術品上的防護布，而增添了鬧鬼的氣氛。「我想，為了安全考量，那些方便搬移的作品已經被重新安置了吧。」

「我們不是業餘人士，」Dom說，雖然自己他媽的完全不知道那些方便搬移的作品到底有沒有因為安全考量而重新安置，不過這想必很明顯，因為Arthur直接無視了他，問Ariadne：

「有嗎？」

她露出笑容。「緩慢進行中。美術館裡沒有什麼東西是特別方便搬移的，即使它們實際上是。以及，一些儲藏區中顯然有相當嚴重的受潮情形，」她說，後半句說出的同時美術館經理也走了進來，後者只看了Arthur一眼、理解Ariadne說了什麼，臉色立刻變得蒼白如壁紙。

「這——這完全不是事實，」Bosch堅持，不知怎的使情況看起來更糟了。任何時刻他都可能蒸發成一團氣惱悲慘的水氣，只有他渦紋花呢的訂製西裝會留在原處。「我們的儲藏情況可是Beauchamp-Hollister親自負責監督的。」

「那是二十年以前，」Arthur回答，語氣平順且不帶質疑，但Dom已經能預見Arthur稍晚會寫在筆記本的瘋狂字跡：再進行一次檢查、每張保單都重新估價一次。「無論如何，我很確信你和美術館其餘的管理階層都將情況掌握得很好。我是為了聖母來的。」

Bosch用一條突然出現在掌中的手帕擦拭著眉間，說道，「那當然，」而後Arthur離開大廳，經過透明的塑膠捐獻箱，走上樓梯，進到廳堂構成的迷宮之中，修長的身形同時顯得既意外又熟悉。基於和Arthur這麼久的交情，Dom想自己也許該警告對方Eames已經在裡面了，但此時Ariadne開始跟Arthur和Bosch閒談起來，說著，「那麼，告訴我，你抽幾成？每收復一幅畫之後？」而Arthur說，「那是機密，」這答案從Ariadne身上得到差不多等同她給予Dom的尊敬，接著一切都太遲了。

***

關於Arthur和Eames，最奇怪的事情是——而關於Arthur和Eames的奇怪事情多得是——是Dom事實上他媽的完全不知道他們兩人究竟有沒有真的交往過。Dom有個讓人反胃的猜想，認為他們應該上過床，但其實很難看得出來，他們到底是不是只是跳上飛機、飛到和對方方向相反的異國，假裝自己一點都不在意，但之後又在每一個靠近的人身上挖出對方的消息。有一個月，Dom一度以為說不定這是一種升級版諜對諜遊戲，遊戲重點是Arthur和Eames把相處的時間大多花在身穿昂貴的西裝、看上去漂漂亮亮的，以及自以為聰明的彼此嘲諷。

「你是個白癡，」Mal曾這樣告訴他。「這很明顯是Arthur表達感情的方式。」

「那Eames呢？」Dom當時這樣反問，因為他 _知道_ Eames，當然，因為Mal的工作，但並不認識他。

而且，無論如何，只要談到和Arthur相關的話題，Mal都不可信賴。自從在巴塞爾藝術展（*）遇到Arthur的那一刻起，她就迫切地想讓Arthur喜歡自己，這源自於那種總是自動成為房裡最受歡迎的人才有的熱情。讓她非常挫折、讓Dom殘忍地開心的是，Arthur只是做他平常在做的事，多數時間都無視她的努力——所以，當然她會認為Arthur對Eames生出奇怪的 _溫柔_ 是個正確的決定。當時，如果Arthur願意告訴她一個秘密，她說不定還願意幫Arthur煉海洛因呢。  
（*Art Basel：一個當代藝術平台，提供畫廊機會擴展在收藏家、博物館經理等人間的國際知名度，每年會在瑞士Basel、邁阿密及香港設展。）

Mal那時看上去若有所思。「這是一個比較複雜的狀況。但我想如果他開始做一些想吸引Arthur注意力的事的話，我們就會知道了。你知道，縱火燒一座涼亭之類的，」她說，這使得Dom站起來去找Arthur了，就像當年他跟在這小孩後面走過社區裡的腳踏車道一樣，擔心著某塊散在路邊的木頭會害他敲破腦袋。

***

目睹他們身處同一個房間裡，對於釐清這個疑問完全沒有任何幫助。

他走過來時對話正好進行到中段，所以他只聽到Eames說，「⋯⋯早該知道他們會派他們最喜歡的地獄犬過來，」語氣中的喜愛之情讓Ariadne的腦袋像《大法師》裡的動畫玩具，相稱地瞪大了眼，滿臉嫌惡。

Dom點頭，無聲地說 _我知道_ ，因為他真的知道，然後清了清喉嚨。「Arthur，看來你發現Mr. Eames已經到了。」

「是的，」Arthur承認。沒有說出口的是 _你這個混帳怎麼能沒告訴我他已經到了？_ Arthur無時無刻都想表現得全知全能的強制毛病，現在開始運作。

「我不是不樂見國際刑警會參與這件案子，Cobb，但我必須承認看到Arthur出現在這裡，讓我非常高興，」Eames說，假裝發出愉快的聲音，試圖表現得好像他每天都有這種機會，可以跟他許多的黑髮新歡之一拋媚眼。與此完全相反的，是他保持良好的距離、他握著拳插在口袋裡的手、整句話的時間他都沒能把視線從Arthur身上移開的事實，以及他熟練的、分明被影響還試圖若無其事的口吻。

「你使用便於理解俗語的嘗試，一如往常的，令人感到害怕，」Arthur告訴Eames，聽上去幾乎也是寵溺的，接著敏捷地將注意力轉回Ariadne身上問，「我能不能問一下，目前你們鎖定了哪些嫌犯？」

在Ariadne能歡快地承認他們其實二十分鐘前才抵達、根本什麼屁都不曉得之前，Dom就清了清喉嚨，「我其實還沒真正排除這位Eames的嫌疑，Arthur，」他只是為了看看會發生什麼事。

Ariadne看上去實在是樂在其中。Eames只是瞪著他，咆哮道，「不好意思？」

「我沒說要放棄這個追查方向，」Dom反駁。

「這個無比可笑的方向，」Eames叱道。「我已經擁有那幅畫了。我偷它能幹嘛？」

「排解無聊，」Dom提議，但他向Arthur看過去，後者已經認真把自己的神情控制得一片空白：同時顯得不感興趣又動機十足。Dom毫不懷疑今天的Eames，說真的，和一輩子以前的Eames有什麼不同，當時他正毫無尊嚴的深陷愛河，願意為了哪怕是Arthur的一點點注意力而縱火燒掉一座涼亭。Ariadne順著Dom的視線，若有所思地打量了一下Arthur，而後又轉回來看Dom。他們已經夠熟到會覺得彼此很煩，但還不夠讓Dom準確地知道她眼裡的疑問是什麼，他只是搖了搖頭， _等等再說_ ，然後補上，「短短的嫌犯清單上，也包含許多你以前認識的人。」

Eames刻意轉了轉眼珠。「噢，好吧，那上次Christie（*）文藝復興的拍賣上有一半的人都是嫌犯了，Cobb——會感興趣的族群很小的。」  
（*Christie’s：現今全球最大的藝術品拍賣機構。）

「你的意思是，會感興趣、並且有方法和人脈做出這種事的族群很小，」Ariadne更正他，往Dom身邊靠近了一點，神情已經變得興味十足，腦袋內大量運轉著推測。Ariadne是新來的，又不怎麼尊敬整個組，因為她看了太多動作片，以為國際刑警在做的事就是朝恐怖份子臉上開槍，但她確實非常擅長自己所做的事。

這下Eames露出計算過的、卑鄙的屈尊俯就神情，然後說，「Darling——說真的，你必須明白， _任何_ 在藝術界有一點影響力的人——」

「Eames，你這語氣爛透了，你打算用那討人厭的高傲態度來表達的論點也是一樣，」Arthur打斷他，明顯地不爽了。

Eames甚至沒費心去掩飾他樂壞了。「這是為了什麼呢，Arthur，你是認為我和這起竊案有關嗎？」

Ariadne有著被和一群白癡困在一起的那種頂尖學生的本能，Dom這麼想，因為她全身僵直，抓住了Dom的手腕，好像她知道有什麼事要發生了、他應該專心一點——以為她不指出來，他就不會注意到一樣。

「不，」Arthur說，語氣下有著無精打采的認命，「你為什麼會這樣做呢？」

Dom瞪大了眼睛、Eames也瞪大了眼睛，唯一沒這麼做的人是Ariadne，她迅速從興味十足變成不耐，掃視著他們所在的房間，美術館的工作人員正在挪出空位讓蘇格蘭場的人工作，犯罪現場調查員的手電筒亮得像原子彈，鑑識員則正在取指紋。但整座房間裡有著巨大的寂靜，無聲地傳達著什麼訊息，Dom覺得自己錯過了一條線索，不過這案子裡有數個平行的謎團，他不確定那條線索究竟和哪一個有關，但在他能打破寂靜，開口詢問之前，Eames咳出聲，「我——」

Arthur清了清喉嚨，打斷他，從認命轉成被娛樂了，就像人們面對那種雖然不至於糟糕到會害自己沒命、但仍然還是糟糕透頂又無力改變的情境時的情緒，接著他對Ariadne說，「我能大概看一下你們目前為止找到的東西嗎？我保證我不會干擾你們的。」

Ariadne向他露出大大的笑容。「當然，你說不定還能幫上點忙，」她同意，揮手示意美術館的深處。「跟我來。」

這讓Dom和Eames尷尬地被留在了一起，像個分手的前情人們的文氏圖（*），所有心頭浮上的思緒都讓人不自在。這樣的狀況下閒聊都只會是狗屁，詢問Eames的家人又會顯得過度親暱。再追問Eames到底有沒有偷自己的畫也沒有意義，再說比起在國家美術館滴著水，還不如在一個官方場合問這問題會更好一點。  
（*Venn Diagram：[這種東西](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/0/06/Venn-diagram-AB.svg)。）

因此Dom腦袋裡只剩下擔憂，害怕Eames會問一些這類的問題：

「所以發生了什麼事？你跟Mal之間？」

「好吧，」Dom說，因為他不能說， _你說不定比任何人都更清楚_ ，所以他又咳了幾聲，招手讓幾個站在旁邊、看起來無聊透了的倫敦警察靠過來。「你們能護送這位先生離開嗎？」

Eames瞇起了眼睛。「 _不好意思_ ，那是我的畫！」

「所以我們會在有更進一步的問題，或者得到新消息時和你聯絡，」Dom承諾，吐出被國際刑警刻在額葉上的標準台詞。「在那之前，請放心把工作交給我們。」

Eames是離開了，但他對事態的發展並不感到高興，在消失在Dom視線範圍外之前，他停下腳步，轉回來看了看Dom。

但他臉上那神情不可能是因為Dom、或者因為任何其它人而生的，Dom隨著他的視線往回看，穿過美術館繁複如俄羅斯娃娃的層層門廊、越過紫紅色的牆面和懸掛其上的珍貴畫作，渴望地凝視Arthur的輪廓——立在中世紀傑作們和文藝復興時期的無聊畫作之間，鶴立雞群的修長輪廓——然後Dom想，這實在太明顯、掩飾得太差了，Eames真正哀傷其失去的，根本不是那幅聖母。

***

他們落到待在聖馬汀街上，一間鞋盒大的旅館房間裡，靠近特拉法加廣場，以及國家美術館旁永遠不會減弱、不斷匯集的成群記者與警員。Dom猜自己和Ariadne應該還有一天，或者兩天的時間，屆時大家對這起竊案的恐懼就會散去，變得夠無聊也夠生氣，開始覺得遊客應該可以恢復不受阻撓的參觀，在經過牆上的空位時和彼此用氣音吵鬧地談論。

Ariadne給Arthur的資訊就如同Dom預想的一樣悲慘，而Arthur的回應也同等地批判，但至少在解散休息前，雙方都同意了先克制口舌之爭，約好隔天早上八點在美術館會合。在那之前，Dom整理了一份永遠位居國際藝術品竊盜嫌犯前二十名的清單，將其傳回總部，申請調出他們最新的金融紀錄；這是標準程序，但有其存在的理由。

在七點十五分，Ariadne開始用力拍打Dom的房門。

「上帝啊，」Dom說，而不是 _早安_ ，因為他真的做不到。「我 _真的他媽的痛恨你_ 。」

她像風一樣刮進他房裡，手臂大大張著。「所以我差不多到了三點都還睡不著，既然我只能睡四小時所以還去睡感覺太蠢了然後我就四處晃了一下找咖啡喝還做了點調查。」

「妳是我的懲罰，」Dom告訴她，Ariadne把棉被丟到一邊、紙張四散放在床單上，Dom則踉蹌從床角跌了下去。「絕對是因為我跟我老婆分手的時候對大家都表現得像個渾蛋，妳絕對是我為此得到的懲罰。」

繼續無視他，Ariadne說，「聖母的黑市價值大到令人生畏。它是古老的、受歡迎的傑出作品，又夠小，很容易運走。但它也同時太顯眼，顯眼到可能得要好幾年才會等到他們銷贓。」

「這些我都曉得了，」Dom告訴她，伸手拿起客房服務的菜單。

「因此，很明顯，這個方向差不多就是死路一條了，但我還是安排了一些辦公室裡的人去努力找點東西出來，」Ariadne繼續神速說下去，似乎是隨機在床上佈滿她筆跡的紙張上指指點點「所以我開始去想，我們知道的人裡有誰可能會偷畫，又有誰可能會想要。」

Dom斜眼瞪著話筒。他試了三次才撥出前台的號碼，但他成功地點單了，「對，我要很大一壺咖啡，然後一些早餐？隨便什麼都好，三號餐，」他說，揮手示意Ariadne繼續說下去。

「我要煎餅，」她說。

「它們只會讓你失望而已，」Dom告訴她，改幫她點了法式吐司。如果她繼續工作下去，她總有一天會面對現實的，會明白英國煎餅有多駭人，但現在Dom還可以保護她。

Ariadne做了個手勢，讓Dom突然深深想念起Philippa，就像被一腳踩在胸口那樣喘不過氣的衝擊：然後他想起那一個暑氣蒸騰的加州下午，自己在院子裡跟孩子們滾來滾去，接著走回屋內，聽見Mal正在對Eames大吼著一幅凡．斯可列里（*）的畫怎樣怎樣，世界要毀滅了。回到現實世界，在陰沉的大清早，在Dom小得像櫥櫃一樣的旅館房間裡，Ariadne正在說著，「先不管偷畫的人是為了自己偷的這個可能性——」  
（*Jan van Socrel，十六世紀荷蘭畫家。）

「沒錯，」他同意，因為那個設想殘忍地令人沮喪，他甚至不知該拿它如何是好。

「——那麼我們往潛在買家的部分去想。無論是要僱用這種水準的人去偷，或是從某人手中買下來，需要的金額都非常大，」她繼續說，把腳上實穿但醜到不可思議的棕色鞋子踢掉，爬上床，盤腿坐好。在另一輩子，Dom可能會感到不自在，有一絲擔憂和一個客觀而言漂亮、又年輕許多的女同事單獨待在房裡，對方還坐在自己床上；但最近，他只覺得自己蒼老又壞脾氣，覺得自己應該先發制人，叫她多扣一顆扣子，還有不要再跟叫Josh的混帳約會了。

「有錢人很多，」Dom指出。

Ariadne點點頭。「對，但對文藝復興藝術有興趣的有錢人沒那麼多。」她迅速翻著另一疊紙張、文件、資料夾跟照片，發出刷刷的聲音。「我的意思是，當然任何人都可以隨時改變他們的興趣，但如果我們去看國際市場上有影響力的已知人士，刪掉之前對這時期沒表現過明顯興趣的人，再用富有程度去篩選，最後砍到剩下特別喜歡拉斐爾的人⋯⋯」

她給他的名單是手寫的，上面只有五個人。Eames甚至不在上面，這表示國際刑警的資訊是多麼過時。

「我們應該加上Eames，」Dom說。

「他說他已經擁有這幅畫，那蠻有道理的，Cobb，」Ariadne說，用那種人們對癡呆或認知障礙患者講話時試著和善，但耐心仍然不免會被磨掉的口氣。

Dom瞪著她看。「我有個直覺，」最後他回答，因為他沒辦法說， _Eames跟我的前妻感情好得不得了，而她居然是所有在西歐流通的失竊畫作的主要銷贓人_ 。「再說，」他補上，這次更有說服力一些，「他非常可能使出這種華麗的手段。」

Ariadne挑起眉。「為了保險公司那傢伙？」

「 _特別是_ 為了保險公司那傢伙，」Dom說，想起那一個週末，Eames和Mal對著卡地亞（Cartier）吃吃傻笑，把Eames的錢大把大把花在袖扣、領帶夾、還有其它白金配件上，寄到Arthur位在中城，高高在五十四樓，色調中性的嚴肅辦公室。「是他申請聖母的保單的，他知道支票下來之前Arthur會被派過來——我不會排除他的嫌疑的。」

「找他當顧問或拜託他，或兩者都做，都會比較便宜，」Ariadne說，若有所思。

「想到Arthur自願提供任何顧問服務，就讓我的腦袋嚴正抗議起來，差不多等同於想到Eames降低身段作出任何程度的請求一樣，」Dom低聲喃喃。

一度Ariadne看起來就要鼓起勇氣問出不該問的問題了，但令人感激的是客房服務在這時來了，有幾分鐘他們兩人都忙著喝垃圾咖啡，她似乎忘了自己本來在想些什麼。

在Dom的窗戶之外，聖馬汀街上的光線從髒污積水的色澤，轉成完美秋日那種不可思議的金黃，就像醫院角落般清澈的藍天，空氣中盈滿各種可能性。這讓Dom想起Philippa第一天上學，想起和所有的小孩一起漫步上街，在他們位於LA市郊的社區要糖果的萬聖節，那時他還擁有那樣的生活。從這個櫥櫃大小的房間，有一側的窗看出去是國家美術館雄偉的建築，若隱若現地橫跨倫敦天空，觀光客已經背負起相機和地圖的重量，開始在城市中穿梭，沒有睡覺地找著濃縮咖啡、冷飲、拿鐵。他思量著Eames現在在做些什麼，是不是他位於Notting Hill的家裡。他納悶著Arthur正在做什麼，待在哪間嚇人的旅館。他好奇Mal現在正在巴黎做些什麼，她過得好不好，她想不想念孩子們，還有她是不是任何痕跡、任何指紋都沒有留下的那個人。

***

今天的倫敦相當涼爽，這表示大家都穿著深色的羊毛大衣，美術館前的Arthur引人注目地站著，黑髮在風中飛揚，臉頰因為低溫泛起粉紅，正啜飲著大杯的星巴克，一隻手在黑莓機上打字。他沒費心抬頭，就朝著臺階下喊道：「你們遲到了。」

「我不曉得這還是個 _約會_ ，」Dom反駁他。

Arthur抬頭時，臉上的神情熟悉地令人發痛，突然Dom覺得自己又回到了十七歲，想說服Arthur吃水煮豌豆跟馬鈴薯：後者不帶興趣，忙到沒時間管這些狗屁。

「真的？」Arthur問，Dom只是聳了聳肩，讓Arthur的視線朝Ariadne看去。「妳明白Beauchamp-Hollister總是在找聰明人的——妳不必一直跟著他工作。」

「嘿，」Dom抗議道，Ariadne開玩笑卻很痛地捶了一下他的肩膀，對Arthur說，「我很榮幸，但我想留著我的靈魂。」

聳著肩，Arthur又喝了一口咖啡。「那是妳的損失，」他說，平靜無波，下巴比向美術館的大門，那裡兩側各站著一名倫敦警察廳的警員，神情鬱悶又無聊透頂。看見Arthur時，他們的神情變得友善起來，前者勉強地給了他們一個微笑；Dom認識Arthur差不多跟永遠一樣久了，但每一次Arthur露出那個他媽的愚蠢表情，他還是會上當——他不訝異那兩個人也會：上鉤、收線、他們獻上了卑微的忠誠。「走吧。我還想看一些鑑識結果呢。」

Arthur能看到比Dom更多、更即時的鑑識結果，而且還是Arthur其實沒有權限查看的證據，這個狗屁長期使Dom感到痛苦，先把這放到一邊——Arthur在蘇格蘭場有比Dom更多的內線，毫不意外——對於這類案子，國際刑警長期和保險業者非正式地合作。他們想取回失物的動機是一致的，即使他們用了一些倫理曖昧的手段、道德可疑的方法，只要藝術品回到合法擁有者的手上，物品失竊的通報也被撤銷，老實說Dom一點都不在意。Ariadne常常都是對的，她說藝術品盜竊，就是看有錢的白人抱怨畫框裡又怪又醜的東西。

「在你問之前，」Ariadne主動說，顯然還在Arthur魔咒的控制之下，「我們正在查前二十名嫌犯的金融紀錄。」

「還有Eames，」Dom插話。「也在查Eames的。」

「雖然他根本不在名單上，」Ariadne進一步解釋。

「這個嘛，我相信Eames的私人顧問和查帳員對這個小花招會很高興的，」Arthur回答，不受影響，然後Dom說，「我們的清單上還有Gregory White，」這才引起了Arthur的興趣，進行了在大夥在倫敦降落之後第一次真正有價值的討論。

失去一幅畫，顯然就像升級版的喪親之痛。聖母失竊之後當下的衝擊、還有那之後的感傷，這些都已經轉為憤怒，還有，快速變成和Bosch討價還價，雖然他一直閃躲去看他的手機——他想必是在協商等鑑識員完成現場清理之後，要再重新掛上另一幅畫。到這個地步，Dom只覺得自己已經變得心胸狹窄了，雖然他們已經從美術館得到所有能拿到的東西，但Bosch裝模作樣地雞蛋裡挑骨頭，及惱人的愚蠢行為，不斷地踩到他的地雷。明天的某一個時間，他們會接受事實，之後每一次，國家美術館會播出包含這幅畫和其它有名藝術品竊案的特別節目時，每個人都會感到那麼一絲的後悔，除了Dom、Dom的潰瘍和Dom的上司以外，沒有人會想太多，而後者大概會用這個當做籌碼要他繼續訓練一些菜鳥。他真的得找到那幅他媽的畫，而這不只是因為世界沒了它會是個極度不公平的的悲劇而已。

還有，還有那種急迫的恐懼感，就在他的腦袋深處，有徘徊不去的動物直覺式憂慮，擔心自己會破壞這一切、或者Ariadne會想出來，然後他會——

「一定是有人把那個留下來了，」Arthur在說，在Ariadne說出「噢，好可愛，」之後。

Dom看向Arthur看著的方向，看到——

在九號廳裡，Ariadne一點淑女氣質都沒有地蹲下來，手套包覆的手伸到Paolo Veronese的《Four Allegories of Love》（*）——《Scorn》上的丘比特準備要用自己的弓鞭打一個男人，旁邊有一個女人望著這幅暴力場景，只帶著一丁點而已的擔憂——前面的木頭地板上。在那幅畫之下，Ariadne拿著一台小火車，大量生產的那種湯瑪士火車頭，老舊、沒有特色，但相當受到主人的喜愛。  
（*Four Allegories of Love：文藝復興時期的義大利畫家Paolo Veronese作品，由國家美術館收藏，由四幅畫組成，分別是Unfaithfulness、Scorn、Respect及Happy Reunion。Scorn長[這樣](http://www.nationalgallery.org.uk/paintings/paolo-veronese-scorn)）。

她把它丟給一個美術館保全，說，「拿到失物招領區，」而Dom咬住自己嘴巴內部，用力到壓碎要出口的話，「等等，那是James的。」因為那確實是James的，他兒子最鍾愛的玩具，從Mal提著兩個手提箱離開之後就失蹤了，那之後Dom僱了搬家工人把他妻子的所有物運到海的那端去——急著想切斷他們之間的一切、保全他僅剩的東西——在花了那麼多年把它從自己孩子的嘴裡扯出來、從公共廁所裡救出來、從垃圾桶裡挖出來之後，他到哪裡都認得出那個玩具。

Arthur和Ariadne又在交談了，他們聲音的回音盈滿空蕩蕩的美術館，但Dom什麼都沒有聽進去，血液都衝向腦袋，讓他頭暈目眩又害怕不已。他等著，盡可能地等著，但大概也沒多於一或兩分鐘，然後就喃喃了一些要去洗手間的字眼，然後朝保全的方向跑去。

「嘿，我能看看那個嗎？」他說，在走廊裡攔住了對方，他們身邊懸掛著一排極度醜陋的馬的作品。他指著保全手中的火車。「那個。」

男人挑起了眉。「技術上來說，失物招領的盒子上並不是寫著『想要的就拿走』的，你知道。」

「那到頭來可能會跟案子有所關聯，」Dom脫口而出，因為他的自尊心阻止他晚一點去偷國家美術館的失物招領處，也因為他的偏執恐懼正在尖叫著，如果他讓這傢伙離開的話、如果火車不見了的話，它就會永遠不見了。「我們只是要把它放到證據裡。」

保全臉上的神情清楚表示了他認為Dom的理由完全是狗屁，但他不想花費力氣把事情鬧大，所以把玩具遞了過來，放在Dom的掌心，假意笑著說，「怎麼，拿『證據』卻沒有戴手套嗎？」

Dom瞪著他。咬著牙擠出「謝謝你，」。

「謝了，」保全說，離開了，留下Dom和那些關於馬的畫，還有火車。

鑿痕是一樣的，塗料上有同樣的刮痕，湯瑪士有一隻眼睛幾乎要掉了。它沒有可以動的零件，整體來說是個愚蠢的玩具，是多年以前在Safeway超市排隊的時候，為了讓James閉嘴而花了5.99元買的。在玩具底部、大量製造的便宜塑膠上，褪色的刮痕寫著JAMES COBB。在那旁邊，一道纖細字跡用麥克筆寫著：

_Hayward畫廊，下午四點_

***

「真的假的？」Dom問。「Tracey Emin？」

今天是平日的午後，因此Hayward裡的人潮不多，只有零散的、骨瘦如柴的嬉皮，雌雄不辨，戴著挖苦人的帽子，無精打采的站著沈思。來自她父親的手跡邊圍了一群人，比觀賞真正作品的人多得多了，而真正的作品是這樣的：搖搖欲墜的老房子立在支柱上，有一條半毀的走道，只靠單薄零散的樑柱才沒有散掉，畫廊高聳的天花板垂下幾條防護布。Dom系統性地走過一樓，經過Emin的墮胎牆、還有她太過坦率的情緒淨化，再急速回到一堆霓虹燈裝置，而他早該在自己把增值稅奉獻給畫廊時，就知道Mal會出現才對：沐浴在藍色和粉色的燈光之下，站在一幅叫做《 **像你這樣的人該操像我這樣的人** 》（PEOPLE LIKE YOU NEED TO FUCK PEOPLE LIKE ME）的畫前面。  
（*hipster的中文是嬉皮嗎QQ）

她仰起頭，露出熟練的害羞神情，越過肩膀對他微笑。「這裡很暗，非常隱密。」

「妳站在全世界最受歡迎的現代藝術畫廊之一裡面，」Dom喃喃自語，但他反射性地站得更近了一些，這源自於花了十年，當她在雜貨店裡找東西時跟在她身後的習慣，當她看醫生時把她的手提包放在自己膝上的習慣，以及跟隨著她身後走過教堂的習慣。他不知道自己的身體到底會不會有一天可能會忘記替她騰出空間。「上帝啊，Mal，妳是在——？」

「我需要引起你的注意力，」她打斷他，轉回身看向霓虹燈，綠黃燈光在她臉的紋路上閃爍。

Dom察覺自己正左右張望，像有螞蟻在皮膚上爬過一樣，想著Ariadne從某處冒出來、拿著解凍到一半的起司卷餅，問他這女人到底是誰，或是Arthur像個鬼影般現身，用黑莓機傳訊回總部說犯人是Mal Cobb，把她關到哈薩克人的監獄裡。

「如果妳想引起我的注意力，還有其它方法的，Mal——其它方法不包含——」

「你表示得非常明顯，你只想透過你的律師跟我說話，」Mal反擊，語調底下的苦澀滿是受傷，而Dom想，對於這一個綁住他十一年、過去八個月內至少運走了六幅Gardiner竊案中遺失畫作的女人來說，這實在是他媽太過分了。

Emin是英國誕生過最知名的女畫家之一，而她的作品是懺悔式的。視覺上並不美麗，也不需要太多技巧——但引人注目。此刻的Hayward就如同一個女人打開的手提包，開膛剖腹了：日記的頁面、口紅、剩下一半的避孕藥、一團團衛生紙，還有幾乎因為愧疚、因為性、因為女性神祕主義而帶上魔力的物件。Dom總是痛恨她的作品，而Mal總是喜愛它們，那些大張的腿和被操鬆的陰道，從無名的陰部長出的刺繡一般的花朵、在高潮中蓬勃生長。Mal曾告訴過他，觀賞Tracey Emin的作品就像被強迫參加團體心理治療一樣，聆聽她不停地說著那些你從未要求過、卻無法轉開視線的極度讓人不自在的東西。

Dom感到自己被困住了，就像Mal第一次抓著自己去看一些可怕的、挑起性慾的Emin的畫作時一樣，那是超過十年前的事了，不過知道Emin永遠都不會心智穩定到可以採取別的策略，這點奇異地令人感到安心。

「我不能再更進一步被跟妳連在一起了，」Dom說，因為這是事實，唯一的事實。說不定他們再年輕一點的話就好了。要是他們還沒有Philippa跟James的話。這樣會更簡單也更浪漫一點，可以直接說，去他的國際刑警，但Dom無法改變時間的發展，而他也永遠不會後悔擁有了孩子。「跟妳共事的人很危險。」

Mal看上去被激怒了。「他們才不 _危險_ 。」

「妳正在洗白價值百萬的藝術品，」Dom低聲說，現在感到好鬥又生氣，注意力被分散了。兩人在律師的長桌邊見面過之後，他就沒再看過Mal了，當時Mal安靜而憤怒地哭泣，屈服在監護權協定之下，兩人之間安靜存在著沒說出口的威脅，讓視察員整段時間看起來都超級不自在。「妳以為人們不會為了幾千幾百萬殺人嗎？人們會為了車子跟電動殺人的，Mal。」

「 _我的人_ 不會，」她嘶聲回答，然後重整控制，一隻手放在胸口，指尖就在鎖骨之間，訂婚和結婚戒都還在手上閃閃發亮，然後她顫抖地吐出一口氣。「Dom，我不是來這裡跟你吵架的。」

Dom知道自己現在的表情多不討人喜歡，要不是眼下狀況的話，他會因為扭曲的臉被她嘲笑的：但現在他們在這裡，在Hayward霓虹畫廊裡可疑地會面，在倫敦，在LA和巴黎之間的中立地帶，還有一幅拉斐爾參與其中。

「妳為什麼來這裡，Mal？」他說，感到徹骨的疲憊。他不想這麼做，也不想待在這裡。

「我想你，」Mal一口氣這麼說了，她的雙眼閃閃發亮，宛如雨後的城市街道。「我想念孩子們——我想回家。我想結束這一切。」

十一年前，Dom是國際刑警的新人，過度熱忱，困在自己的小聰明裡，在Arthur徹底到殘忍的週末惡補課程，他遇到了Mal。他們站在大都會美術館的後中世紀時期側廳裡，Arthur正在談論國際哥德風、Gossart讓他有多著迷，然後Mal俐落地插話，像個切進他們之間的舞伴一樣繼續說話，Arthur以親切到令人驚訝的興味看著她。

「Mallorie Miles，」Arthur當時說，在她說完一大堆Dom根本沒聽進去的話、她柔順的女低音及下唇的曲線讓他的心跳亂得像個青少年之後。「我們很久沒見了——向妳介紹，Dominic Cobb？他加入了國際刑警的藝術盜竊部門。Mal的工作是藝術品買賣。」

這時Mal第一次將注意力完全放在Dom身上，看起來同等程度的被吸引又小心翼翼，Dom後來才理解，當時看起來像是甜蜜地害羞轉頭的動作，其實是個偏執狂的警示。

「哈囉，」她對他說。「我不知道Arthur有朋友——我主動接近他的時候他可是從來都理過我。」

「For fuck’s sake，」Arthur說，一如往常的迷人。

「噢，」Dom脫口而出。「我不是，原本不是。我的意思是，我們小的時候，我是他的babysitter。」

Mal花了幾乎二十年，在一個似乎無法維持藝廊空間、沒有固定客戶名單的畫廊工作，主要的收入似乎是她在鄉間拍賣購買，然後在紐約、巴黎跟布宜諾斯艾利斯賣的沒人要畫作，但她賺得錢多的可疑。Dom一直覺得Mal太過夢幻，也許有點古怪，不足以在這行業裡永久待下去，但她愛她的工作，他們也過得夠好，只是對方的屈尊低就讓他盲目到沒能看到哪裡出錯了，沒能看到事實。他們有兩個孩子、有個房貸、有個共同的生活，而在這一切之下，他們其實連根基都搖晃不穩。

「Mal，」Dom說，他的聲音聽起來很陌生，久未使用的沙啞。希望這下已經抓住了他的喉嚨，痛得就像三度灼傷一樣。「如果妳是跟我搗亂——」

她抓住他的手。「我不是——我不會的。這件事不會。」

他成功沒讓他們的手指纏繞，但這就像是要抑制膝跳反射一樣困難。「怎麼說？」

此刻，在一樣的燈光下，她的神情急切而恐懼，臉靠近得令人發痛。這彷彿是他們在Basel共度的第一個夜晚、也是兩人在LA吵架的最後一晚：大大敞開、一切都攤在陽光下，沒有一吋是保護住不坦誠相對的。她看上去像是被撕成兩半、站在一個嗡鳴著的包圍了他們一般螢光粉愛心前面，愛心草率大叫著『愛就是你要的』，而Dom腦裡除了一個念頭以外別無其他， _是的，是的，拜託_ 。

「那幅畫，」她低聲對他說。「那幅聖母——」

「 _妳偷的_ 那幅，」他忍不住攻擊。

「——不是真的，Dom，」她把整句話說完，讓Dom雙腳無力。「它從來都不是真的。」

他瞪大眼睛看著她。「妳—— _什麼_ ？」

於是Mal又開始低聲說話了，把他拉得更近、消去他們之間的距離，她的聲音變得柔和起來，柔和到讓Dom以為回到了他們談論著孩子的那些清晨，兩人分享著枕頭之間的距離，房子窗外的天空是珍珠灰的顏色。她繼續說，聲音柔軟如同他們臥房裡的陰影，「國家美術館的《粉紅色的聖母》——那不是真的。」

***

Dom回到國家美術館時，因為保守秘密而緊張不安，他做的第一件事就是找到Bosch，告訴他明天就可以如常開張，現場沒有什麼鑑識人員能做的事了，整段時間都感到Ariadne的眼神要鑿穿自己的後腦，冷汗浸溼了他發皺的襯衫。

「所以你去了哪裡？」她問他。

「脫衣舞俱樂部，」Dom告訴她。

她瞇細了眼睛看他。「Arthur說你們唯一一次去脫衣舞俱樂部的時候你吐了。」

「那不是正確的，」Dom反擊，因為他是走到了外面才吐的。管他的，去他的Arthur。

Ariadne看起來就跟他之前說服她吃綜合維他命時一樣信服。她瞥向他肩膀後方，Bosch正在對聽力範圍內的所有人大吼大叫，催促解說員、管理員、美術館助理、跟半打嚇壞了的談話專家，像支緊張又訓練過度的軍隊。聖母畫和另外兩幅未完成的米開朗基羅畫作，還有五幅左右的布隆津諾（*），原本都掛在同一間展示廳，其餘的畫作準備要再度開放參觀，正在被一絲不苟的檢查任何可能受到的損害。  
（*Agnolo Bronzino，十六世紀佛羅倫斯畫家，風格受米開朗基羅影響。）

「所以你為什麼突然改變心意？」Ariadne問，意有所指。「早上你還在說你該死的處理完之後三小時才會開放美術館。」

「我現在該死的處理完了，」Dom騙她，他聽得出來自己做得多爛，所以他並不訝異聽到Ariadne說：

「你是個他媽糟糕透了的騙子。發生了什麼事？」

他轉頭往別的方向看去，Arthur正在看著兩個工作人員揭開蓋在《維納斯和丘比特的寓言》（*）上的布料。罩布如同絲裙滑下女人肩膀一樣自畫作上落下，拂過維納斯大理石白的肌膚，沿著時光老人憤怒的肌肉線條、把遮住遺忘女神和絕望女神的寶石布料拉下。在下方，維納斯把身體彎成一個異常驚人的角度，手持一副丘比特的弓，擁抱著自己的兒子，魯莽的歡愉女神正要將花瓣灑在他們身上。Dom納悶著Arthur在這幅畫上看到了什麼，在所有那些面具、王冠和玫瑰之下隱藏的上千訊息之中看到了什麼。  
（*An Allegory with Venus and Cupid：Bronzino於1545年的畫作。之後的其它細節也都是在描述[。）](http://www.nationalgallery.org.uk/upload/img/bronzino-allegory-venus-cupid-NG651-fm.jpg)

「我說了：脫衣舞俱樂部，」Dom喃喃地說，當他轉回來看Ariadne，她的神情坦白了就是不相信他。「妳沒問題吧？」

她發出了個聲音打斷他。「我——當然，Dom，」她說。「我沒問題。」

他短短地朝她笑了一下，看了看自己的錶：晚上七點。「很好。很好。聽著，我得離開一下，有點事——」

「從脫衣舞孃變成騙子了，我想，」她攻擊他。

「——而且我要遲到了，」Dom咬著牙說完。他把手放上Ariadne肩膀，給了她一個他自認帶著同等和解和親切的神情。「我信任妳。」

她用力踩了他的腳，在他忙著大叫「操，Ariadne！」和跳來跳去時，她告訴他，「很好，我他媽的不相信你。你講得該死得太籠統了。在這裡等，我叫Arthur監督這個蠢事，然後我會親自送你回旅館房間去。」

從畫廊走回聖馬汀街的短短路程上，整段時間她都還在生他的氣，敲詐了他一杯咖啡、把他往旅館房間推，看著他打開門，陰沉著臉直到他走進門內，把她關在外面之後，他僵直著在黑暗之中站了一會兒，然後他的床吱嘎一聲，Eames說：

「說真的，Cobb——Tracey Emin？明顯的平淡無奇到我都要吐了。」

「狗屎，」Dom說，還瞪著自己的房門，瞪著房門上印刷差勁的地圖，告訴你逃生方向，怎麼到一樓，還有怎麼完全離開這個地方。他咬緊牙關，心臟跳到快得像隻兔子：顫抖又脆弱。「你怎麼進來的？」

Eames發出個不耐的聲音。「我真的沒時間陪你演生氣——我得知道的是，你到底打算妨礙我到什麼程度。」

等Dom終於逼自己轉身，外面的銀光從半開的窗簾淌進半黑的房裡，Eames看上去很危險，佔據他亂糟糟床的一角，把國際刑警的機密文件弄得皺巴巴，Dom毫不懷疑Eames已經通通翻過一遍了。他指著Eames的屁股。「你坐在我的文件上面。」

「你跟你的前妻在共謀設計我，」Eames不慍不火地說。「操你的檔案。」

「我們沒有在共謀設計你，」Dom說，因為他們真的沒有，不算是，但本質上，任何判斷價值的場合，Dom總是會選擇Mal：優先於自己、優先於國際刑警、優先於做對的事。顯然，當然也優於Eames。

「也許不是惡意的，」Eames繼續說，像個哲學家。「但我一點都不懷疑我被害了。」

Dom挑起眉。「Mal說你有很多應該被害的理由。」

Eames發出個悔恨的聲音。「你們分手之後她很傷心，你知道，」他說，聲音裡有同樣徘徊不散的懷念，如同他們不是卡在這個危險的斷崖般的時刻，一切隨時都會改變、隨時都會繼續前進一樣。他站起來，手在口袋裡外游移，像是這輩子第一次不知道該把手放在哪裡一樣，然後決定放到西裝外套的口袋裡。「她一直都愛你勝過藝術。」

「你他媽的不准，」Dom說，看見Eames掏出一包香菸，餘下的話在他來得及阻止自己之前就反射性地出口了，「她沒有愛我愛到願意告訴我。或者願意停手。」

「她一直都不必那麼做，」Eames不屑地回答，禮貌地把菸放回口袋。「但我聽夠你無聊得堪稱悲劇的不幸經歷了——拜託，Dom，就算我不清楚你那三十個銀元（*）的金額，但本質我倒是夠清楚了。」  
（*thirty pieces of silver：猶大為這個價碼出賣了耶穌。）

Dom好奇Eames是不是會阻止自己，這是不是會變得暴力。他沒有在英國持槍的執照，檯燈又正巧在觸手可及的範圍之外。他從來沒 _真的_ 跟Eames進行過肢體的爭執，但他有被逼著參加過據說是友善的橄欖球比賽，他還記得——吸進草皮的氣味、罵了一大堆髒話、慢吞吞流著鼻血——記得Eames壯得像堵操他的磚牆，Arthur在看的時候還喜歡賣弄，後者當時在場外大笑得像個混帳。

「這倒有趣，因為根據Mal跟我說的故事，是你先搞砸她的事的，」Dom指出。

長長的沉默。Dom想，如果沉默能聽起來易碎的話，這就是了：層層裹著緊張的擔憂、被發現的可能，讓Dom又想起了Hayward的那個畫廊，光線暗淡、四處都是低語，每一個人都被逼著看Emin的情感多語症。

最後，Eames說，「我很確定她不會相信，但這其實從來都跟她無關。先撇開偏執狂不談，任何人會把任何責任歸咎到她身上的可能性都是最小的。」他嘆口氣。「也許我只是無聊了。」

Dom想， _也許Mal是對的，你寂寞而不顧一切，厭煩了總是悔恨不已_ 。他問出口的是，「你的底線是什麼？」

這不是個不合理的問題，他想，因為他是個國際刑警的探員，發過誓的，而Eames是個有錢的混蛋，仿冒藝術品捐給美術館，囤積著真品，然後心知肚明的委託保險公司替他的畫作重新估價。他就像那種寄信給報社的連環殺手一樣。

「太丟臉到我不想說出來，但客觀來講，不會比Mal糟，所以我拒絕為此感到羞愧，」Eames說，結果手又滑回了口袋裡，而最終，Dom聽到的只是字裡行間的， _我_ 是寂寞。 _我_ 是不顧一切。 _我_ 是厭煩了總是悔恨不已。「所以？你的計畫呢？」

Arthur _到底_ 有沒有需要過一個babysitter，這還有待爭辯，但也許當你是個流著鼻涕的青少年，對著Arthur的母親發誓你知道怎麼做兒童CPR，而且你會——如果必要的話——如果士瓦本（Swabian）傭兵要對她寶貝獨生子做出什麼事的話，他會反擊的，也許這樣的承諾你永遠無法擺脫。這是唯一一個讓Dom問下去的理由：

「所以，那你呢？你愛他勝於藝術嗎？」

Eames猶豫了四拍，而Dom想這就解釋了他們的分手、冷得像冰河的沉默、還有Arthur用手術程度的精確性退出這一切的方式，然後Eames說，躊躇不決，「我當時不認為我有。」

「是啊，你們兩個理應得到彼此的，」Dom告訴Eames，但他是真心誠意的。他真的這麼認為。

Eames笑出來的笑聲一點都不優美圓滑，完全不像其他任何Dom聽過他發出的笑聲：沙啞、悔恨、困惑，且緊張不已，而Dom想著，這就是Eames誠實時聽起來的樣子——尷尬，可愛，有一點害怕。

「所以呢？」Eames問。「我能得到一些答案了嗎？」

***

顯然Dom沒有當一個成功罪犯的資質，而接下來的四十八小時就像個精緻高級的折磨，他不斷在恐慌發作跟等著被逮到的邊緣打轉。

他逮到Ariadne試著把抗組織胺加到他的咖啡裡，這只比Arthur更讓人心灰意冷一些，後者在他們佔用的倫敦警察廳角落裡、從他的筆電後面挑起眼說，「顯然那個Ariadne說你去見的騙子只達到了反效果。」

Dom開除了Ariadne三次，但她無視了他，反而繼續篩選他們的可能嫌疑人清單，他們還放棄等自己人的鑑識結果，轉而直接採用Arthur的——送來時包含了美麗的電腦製圖，而且似乎在他從夜間急件中寄出之後幾分鐘就送達了——而監視器的工作則會花上更久的時間，也會更令人厭煩地麻煩。國家美術館幾乎十年沒有更新他們的系統了，類比錄像則是一場由低落品質和無用到挑釁程度組成的驚奇。

「所以你打算開支票給Eames嗎？」Ariadne問Arthur，他們此時正擠成一團地坐在唐人街角落的餐廳雅座裡。

她逼著他們一路走下查令十字路（Charing Cross Road），抵達爵祿街（Gerrard Street），因為她說如果有人再逼她吃Pret a Manger（*）一次的話，她就要揍所有人的臉。所以他們現在身處一條可疑的巷子裡，隔壁是一間中國針灸店，無視門外虎視眈眈的一群亞洲學生。這大概是城裡最好的一家中式餐廳，這對Dom而言很不幸，他的胃因為偏執和會被發現的害怕，都要生出潰瘍了，毀了他的胃口，說不定也足以讓他討厭起四川菜，永遠破壞了它們。  
（*Pret a Manger：法文，倫敦到處都是的餐廳（的樣子）。聽說是上班族很愛的方便店？歡迎倫敦住民補充！我還去查了[食記嗚嗚](http://neochai.pixnet.net/blog/post/26222510)。）

Arthur戳了戳他的飯。「我寧可放火燒了我的頭髮也不要給Eames開支票。」

「你對你所有的客戶都這樣，還是對Eames特別？」Ariadne逗他。

「雖然我確實對所有客戶都這樣，但我 _特別_ 不想開支票給Eames，」Arthur輕易地回答，同時Dom因為不可遏制的反射而開口：

「我的意思是，他說不定還跟竊案有關呢，這可沒什麼幫助。」

「你毫無根據的偏執已經變得無聊了，Dom，」Ariadne這麼告訴他，用筷子指著他的臉。

「這——」Dom開口，停下來把筷子從面前揮開。「這 _無禮到不可思議_ 。」

「 _無聊_ ，」Ariadne重覆。

「不僅如此，」Arthur甚至也加入了，「還毫無根據。」

Dom斜他一眼。「這一點都不是毫無根據。」

「噢，老天，拜託不要再鼓勵他了，」Ariadne對Arthur說。「你錯過了，但那傢伙一出現，Dom就對著他的臉說他大概偷了那幅畫。」

Arthur轉了轉眼珠，

「Okay，好吧，Ariadne不知道Eames是個怎樣的瘋子，」Dom開始說。

「Eames不是個瘋子，」Arthur打斷他，反射性的。

「Ariadne不知道Eames是個怎樣的瘋子，但你 _知道_ 他，」Dom複述一次，因為那是他聽過最明目張膽的謊了，並無視了Ariadne在後面嚷嚷「噢——你是說 _聖經_ 那種知道嗎？我猜你是說那種知道（*），」，然後繼續說下去，「你知道，這正是那種他會為了吸引你注意力而作出的蠢事。」  
（*know在聖經裡就是have sex。）

「這假定了他想獲得我的注意力，」Arthur說，不受影響的輕快語調一定費了他不少力氣。

「你在開玩笑，」Dom衝口而出，忽略腦袋背後那個叫自己他媽閉嘴的聲音。

Arthur把筷子拍在桌上。「Dom，夠了。」

「這可是Eames，他當然想獲得你的注意力，」Dom反擊，因為他想到了Eames難受的小小笑聲、他藏在口袋裡的手，而這是個可笑的悲劇，因為Arthur不知道這一切，一點都不知道，不知道為了讓Arthur的視線回到自己身上，Eames會願意燒掉幾座涼亭。「Mal一直說Eames會為了得到你的注意力去縱火。」

「首先，在一個關於別人的情感付出的辯論中動用你的前妻，不管怎麼說都是件令人擔心的事，」Arthur兇狠地說，方才的平淡突然變成了怒氣。

Ariadne睜大了眼睛。「噢，老天，」她說。「你娶了個叫做 _Mal_ 的女人？這難道不就是個警示了嗎？」

「那是Mallorie的簡稱，好嗎？」Dom咬著牙說。

「第二，」Arthur繼續。「我會讓你過得生不如死，因為你逼著我在一個幾乎是陌生人的面前承認Eames甩了 _我_ ，用得還是一個經典無聊的業餘手段，帶著極大的歧視。而且沒有人，特別是我，對這個發展感到意外。」

Dom的第一個念頭是他要揍爛Eames的臉，因為他居然忘了洩露這條重要資訊，第二個念頭則是不管怎樣他都應該要揍爛Eames的臉，因為他居然甩了Arthur。第三個念頭，很不幸地，他把它說了出來：

「說不定他後悔了？」

「好了，」Arthur說，站起來對Ariadne頷首，「Ariadne，這很侮辱人——」

她抬起一隻手，不帶批判意味的揮了揮。

「——而你——」Arthur這次對Dom點了點頭，「——你去吃屎吧。我得打幾通電話。」

他們看著他消失在門外，消失在烏雲密集的天空之下，Ariadne轉回來面對Dom，Arthur離去之後突然只剩下了寂靜。

「你知道，他說不定正在打電話給他的黑手黨聯絡人要殺你，」她溫和地評論。

這不是不可能，但他們說不定得排在Eames跟Mal後面，那兩個人都身處在各自的悲慘遭遇之中，雖然那無論如何都跟Dom無關，但他們似乎認為他是整個他媽的宇宙裡麻煩的代名詞，成天用辱罵攻擊他。Eames說的是他是個多爛的罪犯，Mal說他說不定會把她出賣給Eames，等等等等諸如此類。「他媽的，Eames，你 _知道_ 這個框跟檔案上的不一樣，但你還是叫了保險的人——你 _設計我，你這個爛人_ ，」，而Eames大吼回來，「沒錯，而妳打算讓公車把我碾死，就因為 _有一丁點的可能性_ 他們說不定會把案子跟妳連起來，而不是覺得妳只是又一個受害者！我甚至不知道妳跟這一切 _有什麼關係_ ！」持續下去好幾個小時。

「他媽的太丟臉了，Cobb，」Eames對他說，在袋子裡翻找著，裡面至少放了三把單發的塑膠槍、好幾打束線帶、以及幾個無意義的承諾說Eames並不愛開槍打人。Dom完全不明白為什麼這些和他們的計劃有關，他們可是要安靜地把真正的《粉紅色的聖母》 _放回_ 國家美術館，但老實說他擔心即使問了，他們也不會說的。

「妳是在 _監視我_ 嗎？」Dom質問，試著想出自己一整天跟Ariadne檢查無聊到煩死人的金融紀錄的時候，他們到底可能在哪裡。Arthur走進來了兩次，秋風把他吹得一團亂、臉頰紅潤，瀏海都跑到眼睛前面，他待得久到讓Ariadne都為了這份工作可能旅遊跟內含的危險，都變成星星眼了，然後又再次消失無蹤。

「我得這麼做，很顯然你靠自己是沒辦法不被懷疑的，」Mal解釋。

「我不敢問妳如果妳以為我曝光了的話，妳打算怎麼辦，」Dom低聲喃喃。

Mal則低聲說，「最好不要，」一面注視著一幅又一幅修飾完美的畫作，從Eames位於Notting Hill的宅邸的牆壁裡轉出來、從床下的隱藏平台冒出來，四堆失竊畫作就這麼散散擺在手工接合的硬木地板上。有一幅Eames應該在兩年前拍賣掉的Gossart作品，光線之下每一件長袍上的每一條刺繡都細節驚人，還有一幅Joshua Reynolds（*），《William Brummell and George Bryan Brummell》，兩個小男孩即使在人像畫裡都靜不下來，不乖地爬在彼此身上，雙頰都是甜美粉嫩的紅潤。  
（*Joshua Reynolds爵士：十八世紀英國畫家，因其肖像畫和「Grand Style（將不完美的小細節理想化）」風格聞名，那幅畫長[這樣](http://c300221.r21.cf1.rackcdn.com/sir-joshua-reynolds-william-brummell-and-george-bryan-brummell-olgas-gallery-1364533702_b.jpg)。）

Dom指著它。「 _真的假的_ ，Eames？你不是把這幅賣給了一個老太太嗎？」

「 _Mal_ 把它賣給了一個老太太，」Eames一本正經地反駁。

「那是你付錢叫我做的，然後你又付錢叫我把它偷回來，用你次級的仿作替代，」Mal插話。

「而且她是個討人厭的老太婆，不會給這幅畫它應得的愛，」Eames說。「還有那個仿作 _無論哪方面都不是次級的_ 。」

Dom決定不要再看下去了，還有Gainsborough的、Cassatt的作品，還有一些他打算直接無視的東西，長得像竇加作品的素描、半完成的拉斐爾史詩作品草圖，Dom記得五年前那在Bonham’s（*）的大師拍賣上售出了，替Eames資產的等級增添了許多光榮的傳言。  
（*Bonham’s：藝術品和古玩拍賣商。）

他清了清喉嚨。「那麼，計劃是什麼？」

Mal顯然還愛著他，因為她只是縱容地笑了笑，而Eames說，「我們怎麼可能告訴你。」

Dom心裡懷著這次會面帶來的奇異輕盈感，領著他回到了飯店、上床睡覺，醒來時他愚蠢地對一切感到樂觀——金黃到驚人的陽光散落在自己床上呢——然後他眨了眨眼，發現Ariadne坐在床腳，拿著一個薄薄的檔案夾，面色堅決。

「Ariadne，what the fuck，」Dom發牢騷。

她把檔案夾放到他胸口，「事實上，那是我要問的問題。」

***

也許是不太合理，但Dom總是輕視Mal和Eames一直以來的毀謗言論，他們認為他無法成為一個成功的罪犯。他成功保守Mal的秘密這麼久了，連帶也保守了Eames的秘密，沒有任何人懷疑過他，只當是離婚帶給他的悲劇和心碎。

「我知道你在想什麼，」Ariadne告訴他，聽上去很同情。雖然不夠同情到讓他能忽視自己此刻正被她銬在床頭上的事實，但仍然有同情。「澄清一下：你就跟火車出軌差不多不引人注意。」

「我真的完全不知道妳在說什麼，」Dom說謊，而如果有別人剛剛用他自己那種方式說話，Dom會轉轉自己的眼珠、晚點他還會告訴Ariadne就是有人那麼不會說謊，他們也不能怎麼樣。但現在Ariadne不會看到Dom轉眼珠的樣子，因為她正以最能造成痛苦的方式坐在他的小腿上，阻止他任何想踢她或甚至是動彈的動作，用束線帶綁住他的腳踝，令人發痛。「Ariadne，妳瘋了。我是站在好人這邊的。」

她轉頭給了他一個可憐的神情。「我知道你這麼認為，Dom，但『好人』在你開始跟已知的銷贓人和偽造者同謀時，就差不多已經不見了。」

「這太荒謬了，」Dom說，

Ariadne嘆了口氣。「你知道你離婚裡最奇怪的事是什麼嗎，Cobb？」

Dom瞪著她。「你是認真的？」他咳出聲。

「你離婚裡最奇怪的，是冷血無情的程度，」她告訴他，而不是替他鬆綁，Dom覺得自己的心臟要被從胸口跳出來了。

沒有辦法逃走，也無法向任何人求救，而最後Mal會好奇起來、或者Eames會變得不耐，然後他們就會出現在這裡，Ariadne會逮捕Dom孩子的媽、或者Arthur的前男友，這就像等著死星在眼前爆炸一樣。

「我流血了，」Dom對她保證。「流了很多血。」

「沒人在乎你的感覺，Cobb，我是在說錢，」Ariadne開砲。「你前妻紀錄上的收入都是短暫而不固定的，她涉獵的是醜陋的現代藝術，而你這邊很穩定，不管怎樣。而她從頭到尾都沒有要求贍養費。她就打包完，然後搬去巴黎了。」Ariadne拿起自己放在Dom胸口的那個檔案夾。「你想看她巴黎公寓的照片嗎？美翻了。她的廁所可以放得下我的整座公寓。」

「Mal有點錢，所以呢？」Dom咬著牙說。他甚至不確定自己是不是在說謊了。

「所以，這很有趣，你說了你認識相關人士，」Ariadne繼續說。「但你不說你是怎麼認識他們的。然後我發現擁有畫作的這傢伙，長期以來都跟你理應窮翻了的前妻有金錢來往，從她那裡買下又醜又爛的畫，但那些畫在他的保險紀錄裡都找不到。」

Dom張大了嘴。

Ariadne再度用資料夾指著他，打斷他即將說出口的話。「Arthur很有運動家精神，而資訊分享是雙向的，Dom。這下，他說不定覺得這幅畫又醜又麻煩，不值得投保。Arthur絕對不覺得這值得投保，但Arthur討厭幾乎所有的藝術，所以很明顯這裡有出了什麼問題。」

「妳有沒有甚至考慮過Eames付我前妻錢是為了性，而這真的是個我不想討論的痛苦話題，因為她是我孩子的媽，而他是個混帳？」到了現在，Dom主要是因為病態的好奇心發問的。

Ariadne對他笑起來。「有，我考慮過了。但，是你逼Arthur說出他是怎麼被甩的。說起來，這件事，相信我，我同意Eames是個混帳。」她惱怒地噴了一口氣。「誰分手會把你所有的東西用DHL送給你？」

Dom暫時被從自己要坐牢多久的畫面中分神了。「他沒有這樣做。」

「噢不他有，」Ariadne反駁。「完全就是個混球。」

「我他媽的不相信，」Dom驚奇地說。

「你知道嗎，我也不相信，」她說，眼裡那點微光變得瘋狂起來。「特別是看到那些壓抑的渴望跟凝視，Eames還一直打給Arthur，雖然Arthur每一次都掛他電話，所以我得說這是一團狗屁。而且結果，Eames決定把Arthur的所有東西寄給他，正好是在有個估價員說他拍賣的斯可列里作品是贗品之後三天的事。」

Dom瞪著天花板。「說不定他只是把他的痛苦發洩在Arthur身上。」

「說不定Eames是個他媽的偽造者，因為擔心Arthur會發現所以他恐慌了，」Ariadne咆哮。「我現在覺得被侮辱了——只要告訴我這裡到底該死的發生了什麼事。」

天花板上有水跡，看起來就像他在LA的床正上方那塊。他想到自己跟保母待在家裡的孩子，想到自己拼拼補補起來的人生：由防水膠帶和急迫的歡樂感拼在一起的一團亂，沒有人相信。James六歲，他們玩Winnie the Pooh的時候，他總是要Dom當Eeyore。在倫敦之前、在Tracey Emin和希望燒灼雙眼之前，他會覺得回到水跡沒關係，回到讓他的孩子總是認為他是不知怎的有輕微偏執又深深哀傷的父親沒關係，但現在，他離重新獲得一切只隔48小時，卻即將又要失去，感覺就像胸口被用力戳了一刀。這下他只能回去過洗碗水一樣的人生了——即使Ariadne讓他走、即使他能成功把這團狗屁丟在身後——感覺就像一個感染，緩緩燒灼的疼痛從體內逐漸吃掉他，絕望就像一直縮小的兩道牆的打中他。

 _好吧_ ，Dom想道， _謹慎什麼的就隨風去吧。_

「妳覺得這件事裡比較重要的是什麼？」他問，直直向前看，喉嚨因為恐懼而酸澀起來。

Ariadne沉默了一下。「你是什麼意思？」

「這件事裡重要的是什麼？」Dom又問了一次。「重要的是藝術品，還是抓到罪犯？」

「他們偷了一幅畫，」Ariadne說。「他們偷了一幅 _拉斐爾_ 。」

「如果他們能挽回這一切的話呢？」Dom追問。「如果他們就⋯⋯把這件事歸零了呢？」

這一次，Ariadne沉默得更久了一點。「那是——不可能的。」

「如果可能呢？」Dom說。「如果可能的話呢？」

床上有點動靜，Ariadne的影子逼近他身上，她的臉上浮起一個皺眉，分岔的瀏海和掉落的棕色髮綹垂在頰邊。她說，「怎麼辦得到？」

Dom吞了一口口水。「如果可以的話，妳還會追問下去嗎？」

她猶豫了一下，有一點喘不過氣。Dom可以聽得見她正在思考，有道聲音正在爭辯說這是錯的，罪犯應該被逮捕，另一個聲音則說誰他媽的在乎？如果畫作回到所有者手上的話？如果這只是張百萬數字收支表的一點點小動靜，她為什麼要浪費自己的時間？如果需要調查的理由不再了，她為什麼還要繼續堅持？

「如果我不停手，畫還是會被歸還嗎？」Ariadne明智地問。

「不，」Dom說謊，希望自己做得比剛才更有說服力一點。因為Mal和Eames剛才列出來的那些「不適合當罪犯」的理由，在等待畫被歸還的這段時間，他的職責就是離那幅畫遠一點，不過Ariadne不需要知道這些——但今天，他應該要出現在國家美術館的。「這表示妳必須放開我——我也許會，或者不會，協助歸還。」

「你絕對是在跟糊弄我，」Ariadne叱道。「我不能讓你走。」

「那麼就沒有一幅畫會被歸還了，」Dom厚著臉皮反駁。

接著Arthur說，「這裡 _他媽的到底_ 發生了什麼事？」

***

Ariadne花了大約二十分鐘說服Arthur自己不是要強暴Dom，這既 _美麗_ 又有一點侮辱人，但主要仍然是 _美麗_ ，特別是在Arthur掏出隱蔽的武器讓Ariadne退到牆邊去，同時剪開Dom腳踝的束線帶、把他從床頭櫃上解下來的時候，Dom甚至不確定他可不可以在英國配槍呢。

「上帝啊，Arthur，他媽的冷靜一點，這跟性無關——如果我要做什麼的話，我會不鎖門嗎？」她問，接下自己的手銬，怒視著Dom，但他不在乎，因為她沒有提到任何關於計畫、關於藝術品、關於Eames或Mal的事，這必定表示她正在考慮，而這對整體社會都有助益：正義或是歸還。

「你把他綁在床上，還坐在他身上，」Arthur反擊，把武器放回皮套裡，但他泰然自若的態度仍然讓他維持了一絲殺傷性。Dom非常慶幸自己為了這小子學會了兒童CPR。「而且我有看到妳看著他的樣子。」

「噢，我的老天，」Ariadne尖叫，同時Dom平板地說，「什麼？」

「所以如果妳沒要強暴他，那是在幹嘛？」Arthur問，做了一個手勢，指的是『在Dom被挑撥地綁在床上的時候跨在他身上』，提問的對象是Dom不是Ariadne。

這一次，尖叫的是Dom，「這是個專業的誤會，」同時Ariadne平板地說，「什麼都沒有。」

Arthur賞給兩人一個別開玩笑了的表情。「這？這就是為什麼你們兩個都沒辦法在私人機構工作的理由，」他告訴他們，保持自己站在狹窄房間門口的位置，擋住了唯一的出口。Dom會試著逃走，會試著去找到Mal叫她快去安排、說他會擔下所有責任，他們會把一切都怪在Eames身上，之類的，但他不認為自己對上Arthur有什麼機會，還得算上在肢體搏鬥中面對Arthur非常專注的怒氣。

「我看得出這很可疑，」Ariadne說，重拾自己的控制力，拾起一個人在經歷這樣的事之後能的所有尊嚴，「但這，不管你相不相信，都是國際刑警的事，而且⋯⋯」

Dom沒怎麼聽剩下的話，因為他只能瞪著她，滿腦子都是 _妳保守了我的秘密_ ，帶著一絲幾乎是痛苦的、喘不過氣來的希望。

「妳就跟Dom一樣是個爛透了的騙子，」Arthur打斷她，槍口仍完美對準了角落裡的Ariadne，他伸手去拿自己的手機，同時Dom的手機——被棄置在他的床頭櫃上——響了起來。

Dom伸手去拿。「我只是——」

這讓Ariadne罵道，「你他媽的不准碰它——」然後她看向Arthur，「——你可以對我開槍，但我要去拿這支電話，」這強烈到足以讓Arthur臉上泛起一些像是驚訝和逐漸瞭然的懷疑，持槍的手稍微晃了一下，然後他把槍放了下來，打開保險。

「你確定你想要在攻擊他人跟那一堆罪名之外，再加上極度的隱私權侵犯嗎，Ariadne？」Dom試著說。

「你賭我確不確定啊，」她反駁，戳下擴音鈕。

「你他媽的在哪？」Eames說，聲音劃破旅館房裡的空氣。

在Eames開始說話的那一刻，Arthur的槍就舉了起來——這次是朝著Dom。這也和襯Ariadne臉上得意洋洋的怒氣，她指了指電話，無聲地說， _說點什麼_ 。

「在我的旅館裡，」Dom說，語氣裡尷尬的可疑根本完全透露了他此刻 _委靡的狀態_ 。他會是個爛透了的罪犯。真的真的爛透了。

對方有個懷疑的停頓。「你為什麼聽起來這麼遠？這是擴音嗎？」

Ariadne的瞪視變得更兇狠，Dom還一直不斷分神去看Arthur的槍。「這是個iPhone。它們其實是很爛的電話，Eames，」他說。「你想怎樣？」

「我？你應該在美術館跟經理一起關門才對。」Eames聽起來沒被說服，心神不寧，在Dom的經驗裡，就跟他一直以來對任何人說跟Arthur無關的事時的口氣一樣。後面傳來碰撞聲，然後他說，「Mallorie，妳可以小心一點嗎？那畫框是十四世紀原版的，」這引來了一個略有距離的答覆，唱歌般的「滾開，」。

「我睡過頭了，昨晚跟Arthur在飯店的酒吧把我灌醉了，」Dom迅速擠出一個理由。床腳的Arthur兇惡地看了他一眼。「抱歉——我可以現在過去？」

「不用擔心了，」Eames輕易地說，這下聲調裡包含了興味，Dom猜是Arthur喝過酒之後懶洋洋的畫面，替自己贏得了暫時的原諒。「我們決定我們可以自己來。我打來只是要叫你留在飯店而已。」

Ariadne的臉因為新發現變得瘋狂起來。 _說再見_ ，她用嘴形說。Dom說，「好吧。我晚點跟你們聯絡。Bye，」然後聽見Eames掛了電話。

Arthur把槍放到一邊，但臉上時常帶著的惱怒神情已經褪去，變成一種平靜的耐心，通常在他決定要掌控一切的時候出現——永遠不是個好兆頭。

Dom試著說，「我告訴過妳他在睡我老婆了，」但Ariadne打斷他，「你 _真的麻煩大了_ ，」Dom艱難地吞了吞口水，完全相信她，因為雖然Ariadne知道的不足以讓她把事情全貌拼湊出來，但Arthur知道得夠多——很可能當Eames在電話上開口說話的那一刻，Arthur就什麼都知道了，而Dom所握有的籌碼可能也通通沒了。

Arthur把槍塞回皮套裡。「他們在幹嘛，Dom？」

他幾乎就要說出 _通姦_ 了，不過，即使Ariadne也許會覺得他可愛、或轉轉眼珠，但Arthur可是有武器的，而且自從八歲時拐父母讓他去學柔道之後，他就一直都殺傷力十足。Arthur可不需要再有人鼓勵他去踢別人膝窩了。

「我不知道細節，」Dom支支吾吾地說，因為這是真的，也是他所能想出最不會讓自己顯得內疚的答案。

「 _什麼的_ 細節？」Arthur說，口氣聽起來像是認為自己重覆問了一樣的問題，而且對此非常不爽。

「Dom暗示說如果他沒被放走，國家美術館就永遠不會拿回他們的畫了，」Ariadne插入對話，舉起她的手銬示意。

Dom瞪了她一眼，但他還縮成一團坐在飯店床上、手腕上還有紅痕，他曉得自己的責難她的時候沒什麼說服力，「如果你以為強調我有一些你所聲稱的道德問題，就可以讓Arthur對你加點分，你就瘋了。」

「我 _以為_ 你過去幾天都表現得很可疑，對我進行大型調查的能力也有信心到很可疑，你甚至連我們只是坐在辦公室裡的時候你都一直想塞洗手劑給我，」Ariadne反駁。「我 _以為_ 你的前妻跟Eames在暗中計畫著什麼，而你卻笨到覺得我會就這樣放過你。我 _以為_ ——」

Arthur在這裡打斷她，語調很奇怪。「那是假的，對吧？」

Dom全身僵直。Ariadne咳了一聲，「什麼？」

「國家美術館的《粉紅色的聖母》，那幅拉斐爾，是假的，對吧？」Arthur追問。「那是幾年前才加到保單上的——在被鑑定為真跡之後——完全沒理由要現在重新估價。他沒有改保險內容。他只是說他想把它加進來。這段時間裡市場算不上活躍，沒理由這麼做的。那是贗品，對吧？」

Ariadne說，「他媽的，我要再把你銬起來，」而Dom來不及阻擋，因為他正忙著想求饒跟暴力到底哪個會有用，他腦袋裡的聲音正在大叫， _閉嘴！閉嘴！想想你的孩子！你從一開始就知道這是件蠢事！_

***

事實證明，一，Arthur可以在路的左邊開車，還有二，他來倫敦工作的時候似乎能立刻得到一台嚴肅的豪華黑頭車，而且好像還四處都能停車，不會被交通警察取締。這很幸運，因為Dom會很討厭被押送、討厭被上手銬、討厭被押到計程車裡、討厭不可避免地被司機斜眼看，因為Ariadne會不為所動，而沒人會有膽那樣對待Arthur。

「我們要去哪？」他隔壁的Ariadne從後座問，眼睛瞥著窗外陌生的倫敦街景：幾千家WH Smiths、Boots、Sainsbury Locals（*）飛掠而過。「Dom沒真的說出什麼直接把他和罪行連在一起的事。」  
（*Sainsbury Locals：英國第二大超市公司旗下的便利商店。）

Dom可以從後照鏡裡看見Arthur的視線從來沒從路面上移開過。「說真的，Ariadne。這就是你往後所有無藥可救暗戀的起點了。」

「我 _並沒有_ ——」Ariadne結結巴巴地說，Dom決定在一切變得丟臉然後她決定又用束線帶把自己綁起來之前插話。

「Arthur，我們要去哪裡？」

這一次，Arthur在鏡子裡瞪了他們兩個一眼。「Eames家。」

「我很確定你把去他家的路記得這麼清楚，都是因為那些專業鑑識的關係，」Ariadne壞心地說。

「這他媽的是什麼時候發生的事？」Dom想知道，因為對，沒錯，他是有點分心了，但結果這就像過了三天。顯然在他為Mal瘋狂但說不定會成功的計畫收集資料的這段時間裡，Ariadne跟Arthur已經熟了起來，Arthur也向自己的判斷力投降了。這就像回到了2001年一樣。

比起回答，Arthur做了一個某種暴力的舉動，讓他們猛然穿過車陣、俐落截住一台黑色計程車、差點殺死三個腳踏車騎士，還讓一台雙層巴士驚恐的緊急煞車。

「這沒道理，」Arthur只是這樣說，難懂到讓Ariadne和Dom交換了一個痛苦的表情，雙雙陷入死寂，等著隨時要到來的痛擊。

今天是週五，所以在Notting Hill開車是個他媽的惡夢，上百人從地鐵站滿了出來，抓著數位單眼跟能重複使用的購物袋。雖然只是一般的市集日，但街上仍然擠滿了街頭藝人跟遊客，他們穿過漫步的路人、家庭、成千的車輛兇殺案被害人，Arthur低低的咒罵聲一直沒有斷，最後他把Audi半衝上人行道，把車甩進停車格裡，再奔出車外。

「你他媽的在跟我開玩笑，」Ariadne咕噥，匆忙跟著他爬出車子，留Dom一個人嘆著氣，在不靠雙手手的情況下緩慢扭動出後座，他很確定Eames在Lansdowne Crescent的鄰居們——平均房價，一千萬——真的會他媽的很感激的。

手被銬著跑上樓時，他也好好看了一下這棟房子：鄰居的小孩，遊蕩的黑手黨媽媽，有閒的有錢人，之類的。說不定他們會跑回家，立刻通知Tatler（*）這件事。在門邊，Ariadne正在說，「等等，你知道這房子的密碼？你偷來的嗎？你一直都知道這裡的密碼嗎？老天啊你之前住在這裡嗎？他一直都沒有改過嗎？」而Arthur正用力戳著前門保全的密碼像是在戳Eames的左眼一樣。  
（*Tatler：英國的時尚雜誌。）

「Arthur，你他媽的在做什麼？」Dom大叫，追上Ariadne跟Arthur時已經喘不過氣來——後者只越過肩丟給Dom一個受傷的神情，推開前門衝了進去，大喊：

「Eames，you _motherfucker_ ！」

房子裡的某個地方傳來某種貴重物品落地的聲響，一個男人的聲音喊道「 _狗屎！_ 」，穿過層層牆壁、地毯和樓層模糊而來。

「這個嘛，」Ariadne對Dom說。「他在家。」

Dom滿腦子只能想著， _Mal在哪？_ Dom不介意Eames一輩子剩下的時間都在某種高級監獄裡腐爛，喝過甜的香檳和讀稍微情色的二手同志文學，但Mal一直都很聰明，擅長遮掩自己的蹤跡，她最好他媽的 _立刻_ 就離開這棟房子。

接著Arthur穿過門廳往樓上走，鞋子在木頭地板上敲出響聲，深色的羊毛大衣飄揚在身後，Ariadne悲鳴著試圖追上他——但沒有Dom試圖追上他們兩人時喊得那麼淒慘。

Eames在倫敦的房子是個有七間臥室、一百個隱蔽的角落、書房跟圖書室，還有他非正式稱為「太陽」廳的地方、一間完全跟鋼琴室分離的音樂廳，這全部都分散在四層樓裡面。Dom跟著Ariadne、Ariadne則跟著Arthur大衣的尾巴和腳步聲，最後他們發現自己站在三樓的門廳裡，Arthur又經過一整排房間、轉進一個看起來像是敞開的亞麻衣櫥的門裡，走進一條狹窄又光線灰暗、還似乎不通往任何地方的走廊。

Ariadne驚呼，「幹，」然後有一分鐘，Dom以為他們搞丟Arthur了，即使自己不會坐牢，他也會因為 _在一間房子裡把人搞丟了_ 而被國際刑警開除，接著他聽見Arthur聲音的迴音，近到能追到來源：

「你這 _悲慘的混球_ 。」

***

走廊盡頭不存在的那間房間跟Dom的客廳一樣大，幾乎沒有任何裝潢，但小心翼翼藏得極好，空氣比房子任何地方都更乾燥一些。這不是這星期Eames之前讓Dom進去的房間——那是「太陽」房——這間房滿是畫板、顯微鏡、亞麻籽油和油畫的氣味，松節油盈滿空氣。

但這些都只是次要的，比不過那些掛在牆上的、攤在桌上的、靠在畫架上的貴重收藏品。那些全是Dom前兩天幫忙分類過的畫作，還等著被放進板條箱裡送去保管，而被草率的散在桌上。Dom認出Reynolds和Lucian Freud的作品、兩幅早期的David Hockney（*）畫作，還有他媽的粉紅聖母，倚在房間一角的破舊躺椅上，遠離酸蝕的日照。  
（*David Hockney：1937年出生的英國畫家、舞台設計師和攝影師。）

被逮到的Eames站在這一切之中，穿著褪色的牛仔褲和深藍色上衣，袖子捲起來，抓著一幅才剛開始的畫作：空白的畫布上只有鉛筆線條和打底，但Dom已經看得出來了，芭蕾舞者的裙襬的便宜纖維上的粗略油畫線條——竇加（*），實驗性的、挑撥的風格。  
（*Degas：法國傳統印象派畫家和雕塑家，出名的畫作主題之一即是芭蕾舞者，比如[這幅](http://www.ibiblio.org/wm/paint/auth/degas/ballet/degas.classe-danse.jpg)和[這幅](http://www.ibiblio.org/wm/paint/auth/degas/ballet/degas.rehearsal.jpg)）。

「Arthur，」他說，雙眼圓睜。「還有⋯⋯國際刑警。」

Dom四處張望：看不到Mal，他媽的感謝上帝。

Ariadne指著Eames身後，聖母的方向。「Holy shit。那是真品嗎？」

「你這個 _混帳_ ，」Arthur在Eames能回答之前說，這一次他的表情從想殺人變成更狂野的東西、在子音上聲音破裂，第二個音節上都齜牙咧嘴。

Eames竟然真的疑惑到看向Dom跟Ariadne以求確認——不管他們是不是國際刑警——但Dom想舉起自己被銬住的雙手，就已經是所有Eames值得的答案了。

「我真的很困惑，」Eames最後說，聽起來像是從英國過戶成了法國人。

Arthur發出一個糟糕的聲音，那種疼得像胸上被戳了一刀的笑聲。「你 _這他媽的狗屁_ 。你——我不要再說謊了。」

Eames瞪大雙眼。Ariadne瞪大了雙眼。Dom一直張望著工作室的角落，尋找夠大的防水布，大到下面能蓋住像是門的東西，某個Mal可以躲起來的地方。但只有漂白的木頭和堆著畫布的角落，幾個運輸用的板條箱散著，散著盒子、零散的筆刷和裝著工業用石膏的塑膠罐。

張開嘴又闔上了幾次，最後，Eames放下了畫，把它放在一張佈滿斷掉油畫顏料的桌子上。「Arthur，你是在——？」

這就足以讓Arthur爆發了，「老天啊，讓我 _最受不了的_ 是你到底有多傲慢才會以為經歷這一切之後我會就這樣閉嘴什麼都不說！你到底是個 _多大的混帳_ ？」

「好，聽著，」Eames說，他的沉著開始被磨掉了。「我不是在說我以前不是個混球，Arthur，但我想不出在你回倫敦之後，有任何一件事能讓我得到這個。」

他說錯話了，因為這就是了，這就是讓Arthur從憤怒到發瘋的關鍵，他大叫，「 _你要我來的_ 。你 _要我_ 負責重新估價跟鑑定的，你 _明知_ 畫是假的——」

Eames臉上褪去一切血色。

「——那 _他媽的恭喜你了_ ，Eames，」Arthur繼續說，這下所有字句就像從胸口被挖出來一樣。「因為我還是蠢到我想這麼做，再幫你遮掩真的很容易，我想繼續這樣做下去，因為這是你，而我不——」

「上帝啊，Arthur，」Eames顫抖地說。

Dom想著這一切到底有多瘋狂，他站在一間房間裡，充滿上千幅處於不同完成階段的違法畫作，Eames的手上沾著竇加的顏料，Arthur崩潰了，從頭到腳裂開了。他想著，在今天之前、在此刻之前，這是三件不可能的事。

「——你居然真的沒想過要感到抱歉，」Arthur喘著氣，聲音這下有些沙啞，像是個要壞掉的玩具一樣安靜下來。他用手揉揉自己的臉，頭髮垂在眼前，讓他看上去迷失了，又回到了十七歲。Arthur沉默了很久，藏著自己的臉，就在Dom想著他跟Ariadne得說點什麼的時候，什麼都好，而上帝啊， _快點_ 破壞這個尷尬的死寂吧，Arthur雙手垂了下來，聲音平板而破碎，「就這樣了。我受夠了。你——我受夠了，」然後轉身就走。

「呃，」Ariadne對Dom咕噥，「我們不能就這樣讓他離開的，對吧？」

那個片刻，Arthur對著站在門廊的他們走來，Dom以為Eames只會傻楞的站在他滿是贗品畫的房間裡，直到Eames低聲說了什麼，猛地向Arthur衝去。

Arthur再兩步就要經過他們了，這時Eames趕上了他，一隻手扣住Arthur的手腕，急切粗魯地把他拉回來，直到他們站在一絲滿是塵埃的陽光之下，Eames的神情堪稱畫作：震驚無匹。

「你知道？」他問，聽起來嚇壞了，都站不穩了。「這整段時間？」

Arthur看起來累到沒力氣生氣了，但怒氣的陰影還在。「我⋯⋯我當然知道。我 _住在這裡_ 。」

Eames看起來像是被砍斷了一隻腿。「我很隱秘的。」

「你沒有，」Arthur反擊，試著把自己的手扯回來。「放開我。」

「你知道，」Eames又說了一次，指節更扣緊Arthur的手腕，Dom幾乎能感覺到Arthur大衣袖子上，袖扣下正在形成的瘀青。「你知道然後你——什麼？你說了什麼謊？你跟誰說了謊？」

Arthur還在扯自己的手臂。「我 _沒有_ 跟誰說謊？我的老闆、藝術史學家。Christie的首席估價員。遇到你之後我半個職業生涯都是在幫你擦屁股。Eames，如果你不放開我的手，我他媽的跟上帝發誓，我會打斷你每一隻腳指頭——」

「 _為什麼_ ？」Eames說。Dom看不見他的臉，但他想像得出來，Eames可能就跟自己在畫廊時，站在Tracey Emin的陳腐作品底下，希望在胸口展開時的感覺一樣。「你為什麼會這麼做？」

Arthur說，「我說要打斷你的腳指頭，我不是在開玩笑，Eames，」但那聽起來像是，「我愛你，你這個悲慘的雜種，」而Eames一定也聽到了，因為他只是一直瞪著Arthur，像是他發現了一幅自己其實一直都擁有的拉斐爾畫作一樣。

「Dominic，」Eames突然說，完全不著頭緒，聲音裡盈滿笑意，「Ariadne，我要自白。」

「什麼，」Arthur說，聲音不敢置信到都變得平板了。「Eames，你在幹嘛？」

「我應該做的不是把你的東西寄給你，像個混帳，如果我不是個白癡而且知道你願意跟我一起逃走的話，」Eames漫不經心地回答，接著繼續愉快地往下說，「我想認罪，我偷了《粉紅色的聖母》——」

Arthur瞪大了眼睛。「你——」

「——以及，非常傑出地複製了半打四處藏起來的作品。我能繼續說下去，但你看得出來，這顯然是我犯罪行為的巢穴，我很確信你能自己分類的，」Eames歡快地宣佈。「藝術品盜竊，仿造，詐騙，我全部認罪。」

「你該死的在幹嘛？」Arthur噓聲說。

「喔我的老天，」Ariadne瘋狂地說，在自己的大衣口袋掏啊掏，晃啊晃地拿出手銬鑰匙，向Dom伸出手。「手，手，你他媽的手，Dom！」

「你絕對是在開玩笑，對吧？」Arthur對Eames大吼。「你——你剛剛坦承犯下了國際案件。你以為現在該死的要發生什麼事了？」

Eames只是把Arthur扯得更近一點，手滑下去讓他們十指相扣——Dom不敢相信，(a)，Ariadne的手到底有多粗魯，(b)，Arthur居然就這樣放過Eames了——然後他近到Eames能靠到他身上，對方的臉現在是個瘋狂的微笑。「這個嘛，很顯然我得逃了，我為了我做過的事欠你數十年的道歉，我現在明白了。」

Dom很確定再這樣下去，自己的手就要被Ariadne不小心砍了，她扯掉手銬的時候他不斷說著，「Ow，ow，ow，」。

「怎樣？你要去坐牢了，Eames，」Arthur怒氣沖沖地說。

「掩護我，」Eames溫柔低聲說，把Arthur拉得更近，在兩人雙唇之間毫米的距離呢喃道，Dom從未聽過他的語調如此甜蜜懇求，一切武裝都剝去，「最後一次——所以我才能剩下一輩子都卑躬屈膝地服務你。」

Dom的雙腕終於自由了，及時說道，「Arthur _絕不可能_ 這樣被說服的，Eames，」，Ariadne發出勝利的歡呼，而後Arthur嘆了一口氣，像是被折磨了很久一樣。

他說，「我也無法相信我被說服了，」然後拿出他的黑莓機。

Dom最後記得的一件事，是Arthur說「我會寄明信片給你的，」，然後猛地把手機朝他的臉丟來，再來就是他醒轉過來，看見救護人員拿著手電筒對準了自己的眼睛。

 

**尾聲：**

由於婚姻的殘忍性，以及一點點過分的偏執狂，Mal堅持他們得留在法國，如果Ariadne有天厭煩了因為找回拉斐爾、以及找回兩打表面上在拍賣會被拍出或過去25年來被Eames永久捐給美術館的傑出畫作真品，而被奉為國際刑警的奇才，這樣的話，這個國家和美國間的引渡法規像惡魔一樣。

「順帶一提，只是澄清，」Ariadne之後說，在Euston（*）的UCL（*）附設醫院的大廳裡，「你要辭職了。」  
（*Euston：通過倫敦市中央的一條重要道路。）  
（*UCL：University College London。）

Dom瞪著她看。「這是個問題嗎？」

「不，這只是在說『你真的得辭職了，因為你受到影響了，你不能再這樣下去了，』」Ariadne溫和地說，又給了他一個嘔吐盆。「拿去，你看起來快要吐了。」

他對她咆哮。「你為什麼總是這樣說？」他說，但接著就吐在了嘔吐盆和自己的鞋子上，有點減弱了自己所說的話。

Dom想，相較於母親缺席、又只能長期把Eeyore當做父親的創傷，稍微搬個家並不會替孩子們帶來什麼額外的傷害。而且，無論如何，當他們在戴高樂機場降落的時候，Mal就靠著Philippa豹一樣的喜悅尖叫聲，用聲納偵測到他們在入境航廈的位置。

他們還是離婚的狀態，這點Dom怪罪歐洲，因為這裡似乎鼓勵這種天理不容的事，而Mal怪罪Dom愛懲罰人的天性和不輕易原諒人的個性。他們嘗試去婚姻諮商，結果一點都算不上好。Dom的問題一直都不是他到底愛不愛Mal、願不願意為她做蠢事、為他們冒險；但犧牲自己，與對他們孩子帶來可接受的危險，這之間有一道深深的裂痕，他不確定自己能不能接受，還有她一直以來是多高尚又多自私，又持續了多久。但同樣的，他也明白，少了她，自己的生活顯得是多麼平面。

就算不是為了其他的事，Dom也想讓這一切順利，為了讓自己能知道她到底他媽的是怎麼在Arthur用智慧型手機敲昏自己的時候，把真的聖母掛回國家美術館牆上的。

「婚姻中每一個人都能擁有一兩個秘密的，」她告訴他。

「真的？」Dom問她，一邊試著用衣服套住James。他已經夠大到不該再維持這種裸體的傾向了。「你真的要用這個理由。」

她對Dom微笑，他感覺陽光照上自己的面頰。「你會讓我用這個理由的。」

Arthur和Eames成了鬼魂，完完全全消失了。一開始，有幾個人通報在城市機場（*）看到符合他們特徵的人，但之後就完全追查不到了：他們任一人的金融紀錄上都沒有跡象，沒有任何相關人士和他們聯絡（或坦承和他們聯絡），每一個國際刑警收到的目擊通報都被阻攔，或者死路一條。並不是說有多少機會找到他們就是了：即使在逃亡之前，要追上Arthur就已經很不可能了，而Eames可能太享受逃亡帶來的聲名狼藉感，永遠不會回來。他大概為了一百條罪名被通緝，偽造、詐騙、幾乎在歐洲所有國家和整個北美以及香港的盜竊案，後者Ariadne在一封她不該用工作帳號寄出的email裡向他保證，如果他有這方面興趣的話，絕對會「興奮得要死了」，因為「女人們愛死這種高危險的事了」。  
（*City Airport：倫敦城市機場，位於倫敦碼頭區。）

「我很確信Arthur會解決那個的，」Dom回答。

「我已經把對你毫無收穫的暗戀轉移到他身上了，所以我現在正祈禱著他哪天會神志清醒，帶我一起走，」大約半秒之後Ariadne回答，讓Dom不知原因地對著自己的筆電咆哮了一個小時。

Dom沒有例外地每天都查看信箱，Mal面帶寵愛但可憐的神情容許了他這麼做。不過，Dom很有耐心，因為Mal也許想得到Arthur的友誼，但她從來沒忍耐到真正去瞭解他——Dom知道，自己早晚會收到明信片的。

他晚一點才收到，是在Eames極其瀟灑的畫作們不再每週都上新聞頭條、關於他蹤跡的線索也完全失效之後兩年的事。有半打關於這件事的紀錄片；製作Doctor Who的那些人還想拍一部影集。

明信片正面是一張國家美術館的照片。背後，Arthur寫了：

_你一直都是個糟透了的babysitter。不要擔心了。我很好。_

Eames，則用海報體補上了： _最好的部分是，他甚至不為黑莓那部分感到一丁點的抱歉。_

Dom等了一個禮拜才回寄到上面的地址。那是張馬屁股的明信片，他用討人厭的巨大字體寫了， _吃你的豌豆_ 。

**Author's Note:**

> 我到底為什麼一天到晚翻一些需要很多注釋的文章。  
> 真喜歡Eames穿越層層走廊望向Arthur的那個鏡頭，超有畫面感的。也好愛這個結局喔，想看EA side的逃亡story嗚嗚。


End file.
